Walking with an Angel
by DevonF
Summary: Super/TWD/Twi crossover sequel to Dread the Silence. Dean, Cas, Sam and Bella closed the gates of Hell and now the Damned walk the Earth. How will our heroes stop the Zombie apocalypse? Can it even be stopped? and will someone unexpected hold the key. Rated M for language and probable gore. Read and review, concrit welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_An: This is a sequel. I strongly recommend if you haven't read it already, read my fic Dread the Silence (super/twi/Silent Hill fic) At least the last couple of chapters or else you will be wondering 'what the hell'. It's taken me a little longer to get this up due to reworking the first chapter, it's still not right, but I'm gonna go with it. I hope you like it :) Inspired by supernatural season 8 promo, and the dawn of the dead slogan, when there's no more room in hell the dead will walk the Earth. i just adapted it a little to- **when the gates to hell close the dead will walk the Earth**._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, supernatural or TWD_

_Deans POV_

It's been 3 days since the world went to Hell

After dropping in at Johns lock-up at Castle storage, we stopped at an abandoned 7/11 to get some food.

The problem was, now we were on the menu.

"Sammy, A little help here!" the front of the store was quickly getting mobbed.

Sam's got his own problems, grappling with the huge obese walker who had just come in the back door.

I hear the slide of the bolt-action. Bella raises her rifle stepping up alongside me. Again the boom makes my ears ring, muzzle flashing brightly. The Zombies head blows up in chunks and Bella staggers backwards from the recoil. I had warned her against taking the Mosin-Nagant. But she had insisted, she said she had more experience with rifles than handguns.

_I had snapped "Fine Take your Russian crap job then, seriously it's probably __made of old water pipe and goat carts."_

The little Smartass had replied_ "Charlie says if you can't kill it with a Mosin-Nagant, it can't be killed."_

Now after seeing the results, I had to admit I was impressed, Still think a 30 cal rifle is unecessary at this range though. She opens the chamber and the empty shell pings out and hits me, "I'm out again" she says as we shuffle backwards.

Sammy yells at us, "Backs clear."

Bella slings the old rifle over her shoulder and I throw the duffel bag at her. She fumbles with it, but manages to get it open and ready when I start sweeping things off the shelves for her to catch. Keeping my gun hand free and trained on the walkers jamming themselves in the narrow door. _Stupid dumbass zombies mobbing like over eaters anonymous on free buffet night . _Actually I'm really am grateful that the mob have a clear lack of higher functions. We had soon discovered that the only way to kill these suckers was to pop em in the head. Anywhere else and they just kept staggering towards us.

I curse when we get outside and I see we're outflanked. This town was crawling. _Damn it, where was Cas when we needed him?_ He had Angeled away, after saying something about searching for someone. It was about as cryptically unhelpful as you can get. I keep telling myself that everything's Ok, but Cas just doesn't seem right after our showdown with the Demi-god /Hellgate bitch in Silent Hill. Dude appears to have a lot on his mind and he wasn't into the whole sitting down in a circle for sharing time.

Bella's dragging the bag to the Impala while Sam and I cover her.

We make it out of the town from hell, _barely_.

"Lets not do that again, we should try and avoid major settlements." Said Sam, forever the voice of reason in our mismatched little band.

We had all been stunned at first. After that amazing high, knowing we had stopped an unspeakable evil from taking over the world. Now it had been replaced by collective guilt. We now lived in the knowledge that we had fucked up worse than usual and we had no idea how to fix it.

Bella's all quiet, she had been since talking to her dad Charlie. He wants her to come home, says we'll be safe there. I'm not convinced, the plan for now was to get back to whitefish Montana, Rufus's cabin was nice and isolated and better still defensable.

"Nice shooting there, Bella." Sure she had missed a couple of times, but I had to give it to her that she hit more than she missed_. Pretty good for open sights_. She absent-mindedly rubbed her shoulder. I couldn't help a soft laugh, "Kicked you in the ass a bit eh."

She looks inside her shirt, "The metal bits on my bra strap..." she grumbles, then trails off colouring slightly.

Sam laughs politely, "They probably didn't have bra straps in mind when they designed that thing."

_Don't look at her boobs, don't look at her boobs_, I mentally remind myself. so I glance at the butt of the weapon instead. Its wooden with a metal plate screwed to the base, raising an eyebrow. _It would double quite nicely as a club._

"Do you think we should get my truck back?" She asks.

I had expected this, "I dunno Bella, what are the chances he got it fixed before...all this happened."

"We could check, an extra vehicle could be useful, it will have more room for carting supplies."

I gave in, she was right, The truck was stopped up in a small settlement outside Grand Forks, North Dakota. It was on the way, I guess It couldn't hurt to check.

Right then there's a flutter and Cas appears in the back seat. Bella swings around her eyes alight, "You are back."

"Hey Cas," I mutter.

Cas is silent for a moment a pensive look on his face when I glance in the rear view mirror.

"I found him." He says.

"Who?" I hear Sam ask.

"Someone who can help." _Cas and his lack of damn details, it was starting to piss me off._

I look straight ahead focusing on the road.

"I have given him instructions, he will meet us soon."

"This dude trustworthy?" I ask.

Cas meets my eyes in the mirror and I don't like his answer, "I'm not sure," He says.

_Great, that's just dandy. _Just this once I wish he would lie. Not like the lying Cas who threw his lot in with Crowley, of course. Just a white lie, you know... like the ones self-help books make you chant, until you believe the shit they are selling.

"I have discovered something you may find interesting however" Cas says. _Why do I get the idea that I am not gonna like his definition of interesting._

" It seems that Damned souls are not the only ones affected..." He pauses, almost reluctant to continue "If the undead bites a person destined for heaven, the curse within them is transferred, condemning the bitten to the same fate."

Sam stutters, "sounds like...a virus."

"Yes Sam, you remember the Croatoan virus, I assume it works on a similar principle."

_Holy hell,I_ was still trying to forget that one. stuff of nightmares, like most of the stuff we do_. _

_Can we get any more screwed than this? I sure hope not._

_AN. constructive criticism encouraged. I decided to keep writing this in first person for continuity reasons, despite being absolutely crap at 1st person POV. This is set season 8 supernatural (AU now that season 8 has started), and Completely AU walking dead right from the start. Bella's story is AU after Eclipse. timelines have been aligned for my own purposes._

_In regards to Bella's weapon of choice, figured I would go from my own personal experience (very enemy at the gates I know). It's a WW2 Russian sniper rifle that fires 7.62mmR54 rounds. It has a kick, but a 5.6 slimly built female can handle it, I should know ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: For the purposes of this story, the walking dead portion is completely AU, Daryl is on his own, he never met up the others. I hope you like my version of him, I tried to flesh out his background from the little we know of canon. We only have had series 1 and 2 in NZ._

_Daryl Dixon's POV_

Ch 2

My brother had always called me a crazy sonofabitch, but now the world had gone crazy, I reckoned I might just be normal again. I honestly didn't know what to think of that.

When I saw the first walkers, saw them killing everyone, I knew there was no stopping it. The survival instinct I had honed over the years kicked in.

I had gotten lost in the woods for 9 days when I was a kid, dad hadn't even noticed I was gone, I had learnt things, learnt how to live when others would just keel over and die. I had killed the walkers after only the briefest hesitation as if I had been doing it all my life. The fact they used to be people I knew didn't bother me much. I never had been one to dwell on things. Now I was on the road, dodging the large towns knowing only death lurked in such places, with my only friend in the world, the trusty crossbow on my back.

I had seen some sick stuff, stuff that would turn a normal man crazy. One day I came across a couple of guys and It really hit me how bad things had gotten. They had pinned down a walker, a female, one guy was pumping between those dry dead thighs. The other man looking on laughing. I gave them a wide berth. Anyone willing to do that sort of shit was worth steering well clear of.

I wasn't good with people, I kept away from them generally, I was better on my own anyhow, Then all I had to worry about was myself. That motto had worked well until now...

As you know I had seen some crazy shit, but I ain't never seen this. One day I'm passing through yet another small town looking for a place to gas up the bike and a guy in a trench coat appears right in front of me. Smack bang in the middle of the road, it's the craziest thing, he just pops out of thin air. I get the wobbles and skid to a stop and just look at him trying to decide whether he requires a bolt through him.

"Daryl Dixon" he say's.

Shit he knows my name, how could he know my name? Aint never seen the man before, didn't know him from a bar of soap. I spit on the road, getting rid of the dusty taste. It seems like I haven't talked in forever, it feels unpractised. "get out of my way, I'm just passing through, don't want no trouble."

The man in the long tan overcoat steps towards me, he's passed that invisible line, I grab the crossbow and shoot him through the heart. Shooting things IS something that I'm practiced at. He didn't look surprised at all, as he looks down at the shaft sticking out of his chest, there's some blood there. The unassuming man grabs it by the bolts quill and yanks it out looking at it with a grim expression. I'm standing there gawping wondering why the dude ain't dying. "Daryl we need to talk,"He says.

I raise the crossbow again newly loaded and aim it at the guys head. I see a moments exasperation on his face and as I press the trigger he's gone. The Motherfucker is suddenly somehow right beside me and pulls my baby away. Stunned I look into the face of my would be killer. This is why I hated people.

"You can't kill me with that, I'm not human," he says.

_Say what? _The guy isn't even angry with me, I shot him and he doesn't care. I'm getting a weird vibe like he can see through me. See all the bad shit I've done, and see my rotten soul. I ain't never been a believer in anything, had no time for Church because those folk never had much time for a screw up like me. I had been in juvenile hall more times than not, bad blood they had said- the hypocrites, acting like their shit don't stink and stuff.

"My name is Castiel and we need your help."

"What are you?" I blurt "I seen lot's of walkers, but I ain't seen anything like you."

"I'm an Angel." He replies simply and my world is turned upside down, my head spins from the revelation, was I going to die now? Had God decided to finally smite me for the time me and Jenny broke into the local chapel. We had gotten boozed-up on the communion wine and I pissed in the holy water. Had even fucked my girlfriend Jenny down under the front pews. We were just a couple of messed up kids having a good time and looking for a little payback.

The Angel seemed amused as if he could see the thoughts in my head, "No Daryl today is not going to be the day you die." He beckons me to follow, "come let's talk."

That's what father McKay had said too, before he tried it on and got kicked in the holy jewels for his trouble. I didn't trust the creepy SOB who calls himself an Angel but followed him anyway, I couldn't kill the dude, but I wasn't willing to test that he wouldn't kill me, self-preservation always won out in the end.

_AN: Poor Daryl he has had a rough Childhood, he also has a bit of a beef against God. Don't worry I didn't write this to dig at religion, I am a person of faith. Daryl has a misguided perception of what religion/Christianity is because of the actions of a few less than righteous individuals. I hope to portray his journey to some sort of faith, even if it's just faith in his friends._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I hope Daryl's introduction wasn't too confusing for those who don't follow walking dead, he has an important role and will fit very nicely into the supernatural universe. He will also give them some nice pointers on how to kill zombies and be a complete badass. Chapter 4 will explain more._

_There is some tension going on in this chapter, good tension and bad ;). Suggestions are welcome. Also I think it's about time to throw a new supernatural character into the mix, for comic relief and plot device reasons. I know there are mistakes and clunky dialogue, sorry about that, lost my mojo a little on this one. hope it's OK._

**Bellas POV**

Ch3

We took a break to stretch our car cramped legs at a rest stop in the middle of no-where. It was a welcome change of pace, and the horizon was clear of walkers.

I was practicing loading the rifle with stripper clips. Dean was watching me in amusement as I failed each time, clearly fascinated by my awkwardness. The first time when I pushed it down, all the casings burst out the top and fell in the Grass, _Dammit! _

I finally achieved a full and non-jammed up magazine_. _

I pushed my hand through my remaining hair, and then twisted the safety on. The bolt was closed on an empty chamber. Charlie had always stressed gun safety. As clutzy and inexperienced as I was, it was something I had to take seriously, Zombie Apocalypse or not. There was not point tempting fate... it would be so like me to trip and accidentally shoot Dean in the ass, not that he didn't deserve it sometimes.

I looked over towards the river, Cas was standing with his back to us. He'd been distracted and distant since Silent Hill.

Dean clears his throat, "Maybe you can talk to him," He suggests reluctantly. Then he turns and walks over to talk to Sam, apparently leaving me to it.

The long grass makes a sweeping sound as it brushes across my jeans. I shove my hands in my pockets. The sun feels warm as it washed over me, the light breeze tickling at the bare patches on my scalp.

" G'Afternoon." I say as I stand beside him.

At first he seems not to hear me, as if he is lost in a world all of his own. Then slowly he turns those stormy blue eyes in my direction. Maybe I imagine it, but I see a flash of light appear when he looks at me. Then just like that, it's gone again.

"Y'OK" I say reaching up with and placing my hand on the sleeve of his jacket. He looks down at it and a smile tickles at the corner of his mouth.

"yes, I am recovering." He replies, of course I believe him, _he's an Angel, Angels don't lie._

He narrows his eyes and scrutinizes me, "I feel stronger, I may be able to fix you if you like."

I touch the scar running down my cheek self-consciously, that's when he reaches up running his long fingers along my jaw. I stand there un-attractively agape as he positions his hands and holds my head firmly. A tingling sensation runs across my skin, I close my eyes, it feels rejuvenating, strange and unashamedly intimate.

When he releases me I feel a strange sense of loss, he just stands there and gives me a long intense look. I reach up, the puckered scar tissue has gone. I don't feel the chill of the breeze on my bare scalp, I run my hands through Hair, _holy crap he's grown back some of my hair_. It's still boy short, and uneven but at least the bald patches are gone. I notice my clothes are also clean and raise an enquiring eyebrow at him.

"It's all part of the service." He says softly.

No wonder he smelt so good all the time, he had bathing and laundering powers as well. I'm sort of weirded out, but rather glad I no longer smell like last weeks dumpster.

He doesn't get to say more before I jump up on tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks." My voice comes out all husky and (_gulp)_ sexy, _totally unintentional_.

He just looks at me uncomfortably. "You're welcome."

Gawd what was this high school? things were so horribly awkward.

I sit down and tug on his coat to join me, it takes him a moment to sit down beside me.

"What was that feeling, was that your Grace?"

"Yes." _Mr monosyllable was back._

"I liked it, it felt nice." I whisper looking across at him. _what the hell was that Bella? was I hitting on an Angel? I was so bad at this stuff._

He looks even more uncomfortable, _sit me that makes him so uncomfortable,_ I wonder?

"No it's not you." He replies, I hate it when he does that, reminds me all too well that he isn't human. "Humans are complex creatures, the more I cared for the humans in my charge, the more confusing it seemed to get. Human interrelationships are complicated. I am lost when it comes to defining emotions, even more lost when expressing them. It's hard to know what is considered appropriate."

I get what he's saying, but part of me knows there's a deeper subtext here.

That was what I noticed with Cas, He would talk to you, but he wouldn't say everything, he seemed to skirt around conversations rather than actually having them.

"I guess that's when you fall back on what your heart is telling you."

He seems amused by this, "That is a very human thing to say and completely inaccurate of course. You could say I was following my heart when I got thrown out of heaven, when I betrayed my friends. It seems like this heart thing is an endless source of trouble, so much pain, expectation and disappointment" his rough voice is almost bitter.

"It's not like that," I plead, " there are good things too, love, and hope..." my voice trails off, he's giving me a hard look, he must think I am such a fool, _such a child_.

He huffs out a small sigh,"That is true in a sense I suppose," He replies reluctantly.

"So I suppose you will have to suck it up like the rest of us, deal with the angst and see where it takes you." I smile at him, I wish he would smile back but he just looks back at me tilting his head slightly, his hair is adorably ruffled mouth slightly parted as if he wants to say something but it doesn't quite make it past his lips.

"What are you kids talking about?" Dean says curiously, breaking the spell.

"Feelings." I reply flatly.

I see Dean wince uncomfortably, " Ugh right chick flick stuff, not my thing."

It seemed to me they really were, he just didn't want to admit it because somehow it would undermine the masculine bravado that he was so determined to portray.

I was onto Dean Winchester, he wasn't the beer drinking, insensitive, clownish, man whore that he threw out on the table. There were times when the emotional complexity that was Dean Winchester shone through, even though admittedly those golden moments were few and far between.

"Hey no offence Dean but you and Sam sort of stink, why don't you get Cas to give you an Angel shower."

Dean quirks an eyebrow at me, "Whoa, what! I dunno Bella, that sounds kinda dirty."

I roll my eyes.

Sam comes up behind him grinning, "Dude You watch way too much porn."

"So says, Mr Casa Erotica," Dean snaps back bitchily.

"Jerk... Ok come on Cas, clean me." Sam says with a grin holding out his arms.

"That's very metrosexual of you Sam, whereas a real man doesn't mind a exuding a little flavour."

"But everyone else does when said flavour starts tainting our food." I mumble.

Dean gives me a glare of warning," Gonna get you for this Bells." With those words he submits reluctantly to Cas, "No inappropriate touching."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Cas smirks and places a finger on his forehead.

Dean looks disappointed afterwards, "That's it?

"It was a pleasure Dean."

"OK, don't say it like that, you're giving me that creepy vibe all over again."

It filled me with disquiet sometimes how much I had come to care for the 3 of them.

I know how it would look, a young girl travelling with Three, _lets face it_! Pretty good looking guys. I would have to be blind not to notice that, despite the occasional awkward moments and occasional fluttering of attraction. we had been much too intent on survival to think about, who likes who in the school ground.

I put it firmly out of my mind, It seemed like worrying about schoolyard politics was a lifetime ago now. There was that pinch of sadness again, constricting my chest. Edwards face, it had been over a week since...He had died.

Each time I thought I was at peace with what happened, my heart betrayed me.

Dean said you learned to Deal with the guilt, but His version of the dealing was at the bottom of a bottle. Since the 7-11 he had been on the booze a little more than was appropriate. Sooner or later it was going to become a serious problem. I had been meaning to talk to Sam about it, and organise an intervention.

Huh we are surrounded by zombies and I'm concerned by my friends drinking problem, it seemed trite, but I was afraid that it would get us killed if he wasn't operating on all cylinders.

It was Sam's turn to drive Cas and I were in the back while Dean sat in the front eating cold spaghetti from the can, I shivered, _gross. _At least the festering body odour was dealt with.

Turning my attention to the farmland surrounding us I noticed some walkers, it seemed like a herd on them walking towards a cornfield. I narrowed my eyes, the centre of the field was flattened out.

Cas, Speaks suddenly, "Something strange is happening, I am tingling."

"Woah keep it PG 13 back there!" Dean remarks.

"stop quickly!"

"I can't, there's walkers everywhere," Sam protests.

Cas bristles, he leans forward threateningly placing a firm hand on Sams shoulder, "I said stop right now."

"Fuck Cas, what's your problem." Dean snaps looking back at the Angel irritably.

That's when I notice there's someone standing in the middle of the corn field. "Um, better do as he says... there's a naked guy over there."

Dean turns instantly to look, "What where?"

Sam slams his foot on the brake when Cas opens the door, the Angel is out before the car even stops moving. Standing on the road, His face pale, his lips parted, everything about him spells stunned disbelief.

The middle aged man see's us and walks over, I try to avoid looking down. When I say he naked, he is impressively ...naked. We all step out of the car, I clutch my rifle with both hands holding it across myself protectively.

"Son of a Bitch." Dean mutters, It's like the mob of approaching undead doesn't exist right now.

"What a happy coincidence" The man says with a broad grin throwing his arms wide.

" Balthazar, You're dead, I killed you," rasps Cas thickly.

"Well it seems that was a temporary situation, hmmm I'm as confused as you are believe me, I just woke up a moment ago in a cornfield surrounded by these...things"

Balthazar looks at the small mob of creatures that are moving steadily closer. "Can someone please explain what is going on here?" he says waving a hand towards the creatures vaguely. "Everything always goes so swimmingly well with you Winchesters doesn't it?"

"Can it, you smug dick," growled Dean pulling out his pistol.

Balthazar raises an eyebrow, "Well, well if it's going to be like that. I suppose I shall just toodle off then."

Dean strides forward pushing the naked man towards the car and takes a few shots at the encroaching creatures. We all bundle back in the Impala, the naked guy jammed between Cas and I in the back seat as Sam slams his foot on the accelerator, with a squeal of tires we are leave the walkers far behind.

"What The HELL!" Dean spluttered.

"I killed him Dean, " Cas says.

"That's some screwed up soap opera shit you got going there," Dean grumbles.

"I'm deeply hurt you know Castiel," Balthazar says earnestly.

"I know, and ...I am sorry."

Balthazar laughs it sounds false, "you're sorry, well old mate, I'm afraid a simple, 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it."

"Hey, I don't want no Angel fight going down in my baby." Dean demands.

"I was just about to say before I was so rudely interrupted..." he glares daggers at the back of Dean's head, "That you have a lot of making up to do, I hope you realise that you are now officially, how do these darling uncouth Americans put it, MY Bitch."

"Hey Cas has more than made up for what he did, you snarky fuckwad "

"Not to me he hasn't Dean, maybe all he has to do it bat his eyelashes in your direction for you to forgive him, but He stabbed me in the back literally, it's going to take a little more than eye sex, a shy grin and some light petting to sate me."

Dean gives him a nasty look before returning to the cold spaghetti, he takes one mouthful and then puts it down, muttering something about not being hungry anymore.

I'm getting that lots of water under the bridge feeling again.

"So Mr I P Freely, you just appeared out of nowhere in a cornfield with no clue why?" Sam asks.

"And that's why you're the one who went to college Sam." Balthazar shoots his fingers like a gun at the front seat. Sam laughs softly earning a glare from his brother.

"So Cas, How did that whole swallow a nuclear reactor incident work out for you?"

"Badly."

"Hmmm, somehow the words I told you so don't quite cover it do they?"

His snarky comment is met with silence, Balthazar raises an eyebrow, "tough crowd, anyway is someone going to tell me who caused this glorious balls up of apocalyptic proportions."

Sam clears his throat, I'm grateful it's him that speaks, between him and an angel with no social skills and a drunken emotional cripple. He would be the most tactful.

"Yeh, well we did this thing." Sam's clearly uncomfortable being the barer of bad news.

"A thing, maybe you could elaborate slightly, just a smidgen, I don't think I am getting the whole picture here."

"We closed up the gates of hell." He finished quickly.

"What the entire network?" Balthazar exclaims incredulously.

"Ah ha."

"Let me guess, you get back from your little excursion down under, and the hordes of walking dead start gallivanting around."

"Er Yea"

"Holy Hell, are you monkeys all complete fucktards?"

"We couldn't anticipate this." Cas says darkly.

"Don't you think dear old dad made all this work a particular way for a reason. No, you had to go all 'Team freewill' and screw it all up royally."

"We wanna fix it..." Dean starts. Then Sam interjects, "Don't you think it's strange Balthazar that you are resurrected, why now? While we are driving past no less, coincidence? I don't think so, I'm thinking you are meant to help us somehow."

Cas looked sideways at Balthazar a slight sneer on his face, I could tell he wasn't convinced.

The naked Angel smiles, "Perhaps, but last time you asked me for help, and I stupidly got involved It cost me my life. Can you assure me that we are all on the same team now?" he turns to Cas pointedly when he says this, "assuming none of you have thrown your lot in with the hordes of shambling undead littering about the place."

I tried not to smile, nothing like a little humour to lighten the mood. Although I felt bad for Cas, it also seemed like he deserved the jibes. Stabbing his brother in the back, that was unpardonable.

As if he had eyes in the back of his head he turns to me, "And what, or rather who do we have here?"

"That's Bella...she's a friend." Says Cas stiffly.

"Oh a little girl, wow we really are on the winning team aren't we?" Balthazar laughed, regarding me with hooded eyes.

"She took on the she-bitch hell-gate with a knife, I think she can cut it." I smirk, _nice one Dean._

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, "Is that so! Is it wrong that I'm aroused by the very thought...of that?'

_Oh gawd, don't look at his crotch Bella,_ I look out the window instead- embarrassment flaring up on my cheeks.

"Now that's all kind of wrong dude, she's just a kid."

I frown_, gee thanks Dean._

The angel laughed softly, " kid indeed, I am sensing some very interesting and potentially sordid..."

Dean and Cas blurted out simultaneously, "shudup"," enough"

Balthazar looks between them, "You both really need to talk things over, you'll feel so much better... get all that tension out."

"I'm willing to throw you out of this car." Dean roars angrily.

"Me too" Says Cas smoothly.

"Oh common, can't we all just be friends." He was met with a resounding "NO."

So that's how I met Balthazar, let just say our lives got even more interesting after that.

_AN: Not entirely happy with this chapter, but gotta post it sometime, next time Cas's POV (This is going to be fun) I will also reveal more of Daryl Dixons role in the story, it will make sense I promise. __Also in the next chapter I will refer to a completely new character (Based on supernatural canon). He hasn't been in the series yet, but he's been referred t several times, so I thought I will try to bring him to life for the purposes of my story. _

_I Hope you like Balthazar, I couldn't leave him dead, what happened to him was so wrong on so many levels. I felt he deserved a second chance. Let alone my beautiful Cas doing him in like that, Gasp! _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:Sorry for the wait, real life getting in the way :) This ch probably badly needs a Beta, but sadly I don't have one._

_Castiel's POV._

* * *

Chapter 4

North Dakota, I start getting nervous. I try not to jiggle my leg, I fail. _People find those sort of things annoying_, I remind myself, it doesn't help.

Balthazar looks at me, "Do you mind? It's bad enough being stuck next to you, do you have to make it worse?"

I grit my teeth, biting back some unsavoury words that would have been uncharacteristic for an Angel of heaven. I find sitting next to Balthazar unpleasant. Unpleasant for several reasons. Reason number 1, the guilt factor, yes I had stabbed him in the back, _one of the many moments I'm less than proud of_.

I'm glad that he is back, but that doesn't absolve me.

Now I had to face him, there was no explaining my actions away because they had been wrong, I had been wrong. I had fallen from grace in a spectacular fashion.

As Dean would so delicately put it the whole eating souls from purgatory was the worst idea since the plug-in flashlight. So I am faced with yet another of my failings, it makes me wonder if my Heavenly Father is trying to tell me something. Only he had the power to bring back Balthazar, like he did me, he wants me to face this, to make amends to my brother, this opportunity was not to be wasted.

Now to the second reason why it was unpleasant, I had been enjoying sitting next to Bella. She amused me, she was my friend, and I was...taken with her.

She wasn't beautiful, pretty yes, but she wasn't perfect, in fact she was very flawed. She was silly at times , clumsy, self depreciating, and led completely by her feelings rather than common sense. However in all counts I found myself appreciative of these qualities. She had overcome her reluctance to trust, and her fear of abandonment, caused by her parents divorce, her mothers behaviour and her unsteady relationship with a Vampire. She now trusted us, I sincerely hoped we would be worthy of that trust, myself included.

I'm intrigued by her, her soul and her excessively emotional mind.

I know I'm not the only one who has an interest, and that bothers me. I know Dean, I know what he's like.

I may trust Dean with my life, but I'm not sure I trust him with hers. I know I will have to talk to him, warn him off somehow. The other part of me asks what right I have to do that, I'm not Human, I don't have any claim on her. I loved Dean and wanted him to be happy, but should that be at the expense of my own happiness. _When did I start to feel all these emotions_.

The reason for the turmoil inside had all became clear when she had kissed me on the cheek. It was chaste and pure, just an expression of her gratitude. But I would be lying if it didn't move me. The smell of her, the warmth of her, her pale pink lips brushing my face. I had to put these things out of my mind, they were cyclic and always took me back to the same conclusion, _that I wanted her_.

Drawing in a deep breath I shifted uncomfortably. After the constant fighting for my life in purgatory and then in Silent Hill, this change of pace was unnerving, the occasional mobs of walking dead aside. It was these quiet times that made me uncomfortably introspective.

"You know there is someone who might be able to help us with this... problem we have." Balthazar says. Sam jerks awake in the front seat, "W..wwwhat" he says sleepily.

Dean, now driving, glances back over his shoulder before returning his attention to the road, "shoot then wiseass, what have ya got?"

"Simple really, the scribe, Metatron, his infernal scribblings is what got us into this mess, maybe he can get us out of it."

"So, he just writes what God speaks doesn't he?"

"Oh no Metatron was privy to secrets, He was number 2 in heaven in the good old days, he's Spock to dear old dad's Captain Kirk."

"Rrrrighty then." Dean says slowly.

I frown, "he may be right, he could have an idea of how we can fix this."

"How do we get hold of Metatron then?" Sam asks, "If he's as big a deal as you are suggesting, can he be summoned?"

Balthazar cocks his head, slapping his hands on his knees, thankfully he was now donning a pair of Sam's dress trousers, and a white shirt. "Maybe, I will require a lot of rare artefacts and substances and a place that he is familiar with."

"How are we supposed to know where he likes to take his Angel vacations?"

"Oh, you don't, but I do- you see he is an eccentric character, oh you'll understand when you meet him."

I smirked, the Metatron I knew was...interesting indeed. I hadn't seen much of him for the last few thousand years, he had become elusive, but I remembered the Angel always had a dishevelled quality about him.

"How do we know he won't just kill us mud monkeys?"

"Oh he won't, he used to be one of you after all."

Sam nodded, "remember some medieval Rabbis believed Metatron was actually Enoch."

"Nah I don't remember that kinda stuff Sammy, my brain only has room for the pop culture references and Metallica lyrics ."

"Ah you are truly a marvel to behold Dean," Balthazar muses wryly.

" Yup and you're still a Dick."

I interrupt before things deteriorate further,"We are nearing the last known location of Bella's truck", I look across at her, she's biting her lip again, there's a crease between her straight brown eyebrows, her brown hair sticking up on strange angles. _That slept in look_, I tear my eyes away, this was getting very difficult. I continue, my voice sticking uncomfortably in my throat."After we get Bella's truck, and before we make contact with Metatron, we have to meet someone else." I say firmly, "he's not far from Montana now."

"Oh yea, our mystery guy, the one who can help us. Come on Cas, level with us, what's so special about this guy?"

"Let's just say he has a score to settle."

"Uh yea, that statement doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Sam clears his throat and flicks his hair off his face._ His hair annoys me, why does he wear it so long if it obscures his vision?_

Balthazar look across at me, "you keeping secrets Cas, how unlike you," he jibes.

I get the immediate desire to pound his face in, I resist, realizing that wasn't the best way to make amends with my estranged brother.

"His grandfather failed us, we made him the knife, his wife is killed by... a demon and he turned his back on the business of heaven, and fell into the bottle." Dean clears his throat uncomfortably at those words.

"Oh, my knife!" Bella chirps and pulls it out.

Balthazar flinched violently, "Uh...will you kindly cease waving that around willy nilly, please."

"Oh sorry," Bella flushed, tucking it away.

"It's not going to be your knife for much longer, you will need to relinquish it," I tell her sternly. Again she bites her lip, I wonder what her lips would taste like_, Heaven_ _almighty what was wrong with me_.

There's a frown on her face, her body language closes up. She's connected to it metaphysically, giving it up may be hard for her. I will have to be firm with her when the time comes.

"That knife incident, I remember that... it was all so messily handled," muses Balthazar.

I grit my teeth and ignored him, _I was in charge of that mission_.

"Hey guys better get ready", Sam tosses Balthazar a handgun.

The Angel lets it fall in his lap looking at it with distaste. "You don't really expect me to..."

Dean waggles his eyebrows in the rear view mirror, "Load up Chuckles, it's time to shoot us some Zombies."

I smirk as Balthazar picks the weapon up between thumb and finger as if it's a filthy old sock.

"I'll take the shot-gun" I rasp huskily. Picking it up from beneath our feet.

"Hey why is your gun bigger than mine?"

I hear Dean chuckling, and I raise one eyebrow at Balthazar, "Bigger is better, brother." I reply with a twitch of my lips.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes at me, "Cas, I see you have somehow managed to get a sense of humour, and here I was thinking that the days of feeding 5000 with a single basket of loaves and fish were over."

Dean pointed out the window, "No time for a dick-off now boys, there she is, the truck, shit she's crawling, you kids ready, If it gets too hot we are out of there, no one plays the hero, not for a rusty old Chevy."

"Hey," protested Bella.

"Just kidding Bella, She's a sweet truck really."

"Yea Dean was admiring it in Devils Lake back before we officially met," Sam smirks and adds, "come to think of it that wasn't all he was admiring."

Dean chuckled, personally I didn't feel it was very funny.

"Awkward." Balthazar says after the inevitable silence.

It was all sorted, Bella and I were going to go in for the truck. Dean and Sam were going to park out front and cover us from behind the Impala, Balthazar was going to cover the rear from the back of the truck while we tried to get it started. It was a simple and uncomplicated plan.

There were more walkers than we thought. I was about to tell Dean to abort, but he slams on the breaks and shouts "go, go, go!"

The doors fling open and we are out, Bella stumbles, I throw a concerned look in her direction as she scoots over to me holding her large weapon. Together we jog over to the truck. She climbs inside and pulls down the sun visor, "No keys," there's panic in her voice.

I look through the window of the garage, my eyes catch keys, lots of them, hanging on rows of hooks, "There they are," I point.

Balthazar is now standing on the back of the truck brandishing his pistol with ballerina like poise. I turn to him "Guard the truck."

He shrugs noncommittal, "as you wish." He would probably teleport away if things got too hot, I wouldn't blame him, it wasn't like he owed us anything.

I run over to the garages office door and kick it in, wood splinters and glass flies. Behind me I hear the bolt-action slide and click. Then the resounding boom and thwack as a walker crumpled down behind us. She never looks likes she enjoys shooting the walkers, her face always has a pinched look about it after she pulls that trigger.

I pull her inside, she frantically fingers the keys looking for hers. "They're not here." She whispers over and over.

"They have to be, look again," I growl.

She looks at me earnestly "No they aren't, maybe the Mechanic has them?"

I look around, the office was in disarray, I saw smears of blood on the floor leading towards the open back door. I lifted the shot-gun, knowing what I was likely to find, "Keep close," I whisper harshly.

I step through into the darkened work shop, the only light coming from the half-open roller doors. I reach up and try to switch on the lights, no power. I could hear sounds in the shadows. The telltale scuffing of shoes against concrete. The workshop was full of vehicles, obscuring our view. We made our way down between them cautiously. I walked around the front of a dark SUV , out of the shadows stumbled a man in overalls. I pressed the trigger and his head imploded splattering the wall behind. I lowered the gun and look at her, "Is that him?"

She gives me a rapid glance, her eyes dark with fear, "It's hard to tell, I didn't see his face before you uh..."

I bend down and check his pockets, just a packet of antacids, a stick of gum and a coupon. I toss them aside in disgust.

As I stand up and turn to Bella someone large rushes at us. I push Bella aside, and the man grips me tightly. We struggle, the shot-gun falling from my hands. The walker gnashes his stained teeth at my face as we tumble around on the ground. I see Bella rush at us out of the corner of my eye, The butt of her weapon connects soundly with the creätures skull. Not enough pressure to kill it, but enough to stun it. I push it off me and scramble up regaining my weapon. With a single swift movement I work the pump-action with one hand and aim. Boom

We look down at the remains.

"I think that's him." She says looking down at the body, recognition softening her features. She fumbles through his pockets and the jingling sound of keys floods me with relief.

I usher her outside, into the chaos. Deans yells at us, "you took your sweet fucking time."

Bella rattles the keys at him.

"Quick see if that rust bucket starts, and let's get outta here. " Dean changes his magazine mid sentence. His eyes flashing aggressively. This was Dean the fighter, it was good to see him again. My heart twinges in my chest, I had been getting the sense my friend had been losing hope. Who could blame him. I watched as he shot two walkers in the head in quick succession, he missed the third so I took care of it before it reached us. Dean looks at me thankfully, giving me a half-smile.

I hear the truck roar into life, Bella drives it over and I climb in beside her. "I suggest we leave now," I say to the others, they are already getting back into the Impala.

"Bloody right," Dean shoots over his shoulder, I see his eyes linger on us, "You going with her?"

I nod at him, his cheek twitches.

"One of us has to, Just in case something goes wrong," I reply. It made sense- I tell myself.

"Well, no unnecessary sightseeing Ok, straight to Whitefish." He looked dubiously between us, _he doesn't like the idea of me and her alone._

"Straight to whitefish, got it" I reply gruffly.

We hit the road, The silence was an easy one as I sat beside her. We were alone, Balthazar had joined the others in the Impala. I was glad, I look across at her and marvel at the way the sun touched her creamy skin with it's warm glow. I felt a flush of desire run south. My body was acting inappropriately to our dangerous escape from the walkers. I put it down to adrenalin and Jimmy's body chemistry and of course my own muddled thought patterns. I look out the window, a much safer direction for now.

I'm aware I am going to have to address this sooner or later...Maybe all this was just due to the knife I forged. She was carrying a part of me around with her at all times and it had fused itself to her spirit. It was rational to think when she passed it to Daryl then this distraction will probably cease. Did I really want that? I didn't have any choice in the matter, the knife belonged to Daryl now.

* * *

_AN: Hope that was OK.I enjoyed playing in Cas's head, not easy, I hope he wasn't too OOC. Let me know if you find him inconsistent at all. Just letting you know from November My updates will be much slower, as I am going to be focusing on NaNoWriMo, Writing a 50,000 word novel in 30 days, lol madness, Looking forward to the challenge. I will update my profile occasionally with my status on this story. Also check out my profile if you are interested in what other stuff I'm writing. There's a link to my fictionpress account, I just posted a short and quirky one shot on there ;). Read and review, thanks to all of you who are following this, I'm honored :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or universes contained here in, I'm just a Fan with stories running amok inside her head._

_Deans POV_

Chapter 5

I glanced at the side mirror checking the truck was still following for the 50th time. It was like I had an itch under my skin, one I couldn't scratch.

"Whats with you, you've got a bee in your bonnet Dean." Balthazar says in an annoyingly chipper tone.

I wasn't going to answer the snarky git, mainly because I didn't really know. I glance back at the truck and narrow my eyes.

My equilibrium had been disrupted, _Damn Cas, why did he have to go all moon-eyed at Bella_? Truth be told I didn't really know who to be jealous of. The girl who had taken the attention of my best friend, or said best friend; who clearly had a connection with the hot girl that I couldn't compete with. _Damn it! When did it all get so complicated._

Sam sighs, "You like Bella don't you?"

"Not talking about it, especially not with Mr indiscretion in the car."

"Oh come on, just pretend I'm not here, go ahead and have your brotherly heart to heart."

"Easier said than done with the elephant in the room, can't you go bug Bella and Cas for 5 minutes."

Balthazar slapped me on the shoulder, "Very well, I'll say Adieu then, for now."

I looked over my shoulder to check he actually was gone before saying a word."It bugs me a little." I say.

"What Cas and Bella?"

"Everything, This whole shit situation" Hell I couldn't explain it, didn't even want to think about it, not really.

Sam doesn't grin, doesn't make a joke, he's a better man than me. "The drinking doesn't help you know, it pushes people away."

"Yea I know Sammy, it's just if it isn't one thing its another you know, Always had to be strong even when I was God-dammed broken. Hell broke me Sammy, losing you, Cas betraying us, Cas Dying , and Purgatory broke me. When is it going to be enough?"

I feel the rage bubble up inside, "When are you going to get enough of watching me break you sadistic Son of a Bitch" I rage at the heavens. It had all been building up for so long "What's the point of it all?"

"I think you know." Sam says softly, I'm amazed by his calm acceptance, there's no judgey judge bullshit. He continues," I've begun to notice patterns Dean, patterns in all this seemingly random catastrophe. We are being pushed to rise above our circumstances, to conquer the impossible, to have faith."

"Nah, that's where you are wrong Sammy, it's all circling the drain, has been for a long time. We keep stopping it, but maybe God, whatever he is wants us to all burn. We keep delaying the inevitable Sammy, and each time it gets worse and worse."

"I think you are using this conversation to take attention away from the real issue," Sam said. "You got Cas back, just like you wanted, but now it isn't exactly going the way you planned."

"What the hell are you saying?"I get a sick feeling in my gut and I don't know why.

"Bella has gotten in between you both, and you're scared..."

I scoff, "scared of what?"

"Scared of losing him again?" Sammy says softly.

"What the...No! That's ridiculous." _What the hell was he implying? _

Sam grins, "Just calling it the way I see it Dean, apart from Bobby he's the only friend we have really had for years. Bobby was more like an adoptive dad, so yea, he's our only friend. Dean we been through a lot of shit together. Most of it we can't tell another living soul, because if we do, it's a one way ticket to the crazy factory. Cas knows, he understands, but it's not just that. You do realise we are Cas's only real friends as well."

"Yea I know, well until Bella."

"Don't deny him another friend, but better still don't deny yourself. You're going to fuck it all up if you keep going the way you are going. Lay off the sauce dude, And quit the jealous friend routine. Hey I would be the first to admit Bella's cute, but come on, I'm pretty sure she isn't your type"

_Easier said than done, hard to quit something when you had no idea why you were feeling it. Maybe it was __just the jealous friend, who had the hots for the new chick scenario, yea gotta be_. "You been practicing that speech for a while?" I ask.

"Uh huh," replied Sam with a smile.

* * *

Wolf point

Cas pops into the back of the car beside a bored looking Balthazar, "Bella says we should stop."

"Since when does Bella call the shots?" I grumble, then shut my mouth when Cas gives me a vexed look. _Dammit I'm a Jerk! _I rephrase my question, "why does she want to stop?"

"She says, there are shifters here, they might be of some help.

"Shifters no way, "I'm not keen for a rumble right now, anyways we gotta meet your guy don't we?"

"He's still making his way up from Georgia."

I whistle, "long road to travel."

"He's making good time," Cas replies. "These shifters are protectors of the ancient territories under their domain, the pose no threat to us. They gave Bella the knife."

"Oh right," I was reluctant, but if it was important to her. Satisfied with my response Cas popped back to Bella, I glare in the rearview mirror for a moment longer than was considered safe driving practice. I correct my course as the Impala begins to veer off to the side.

" So the little girl is friends with shifters, interesting company she keeps," Balthazar quips.

I almost laugh, it comes out as a snort instead, "Her last boyfriend was a Vampire."

Balthazar chuckled, "I'm surprised he could keep his hands off the tasty wee morsel."

I chuckle, "funny you say that, she was going to be dessert at the wedding reception apparently."

"Vampires have such terrible reputations, They either want to suck, or fuck...or both. But here she is...as pure as the wind driven snow" Balthazar continued.

It took me a moment to connect the dots, "Wait are you saying that she's a, she's a vir..."

"Virgin, honestly Dean it's not a dirty word, even though I can see by your past escapades you may perceive it as one."

"He's right you know," Sammy said even though he wasn't no saint. I give him a dirty look..

"It seems to be a pattern in her behaviour I believe to go after the inaccessible ones, first a Vampire, then an Angel. The girl is likely to remain a Virgin until she dies I'm afraid, what a waste." Balthazar's voice oozed lasciviously.

I grit my teeth, then he added, "I would like to see you try Dean Winchester. A very messy situation. I don't think your unhealthy and fragile bromance with Castiel would survive a move like that."

"Nah, I would never! You know for an Angel, you're pure Evil." _Putting thoughts in my head before I even think them, asshole! _I didn't like the look on his face, _he took that as a damn compliment I don't believe it!_

Sammy slowed down "Ah guys, I think we have found the Shifters."

It was queer as heck, a whole bunch of Indian dudes spread across the road, just standing there.

"Keep frosty," I say fingering the gun at my side.

Balthazar leant forward eagerly, as one of them walked towards us. The dude gave us a measured look as he passed the Impala and went to Bella's truck. My heart was pounding as I turned around to observe. She steps out of the truck unarmed, gods I sure hoped this wasn't going to go south. I saw him nod and she climbed back in the truck. She drove past stopping along side us. Cas smiled down at us as she yelled, "follow the ..." _something._

"What did she say?" I ask Sam quizzically.

"She said follow the wolves" Sam replied His brow creasing.

I look out, about to say, _what wolves_? When suddenly the Indian dudes transformed before my eyes and bounded down the road.

* * *

_AN: Well this chapter didn't turn out as expected for me, is it wrong that I am messing with Dean so much?. I'm enjoying the Cas/ Dean/ Bella dynamic but I don't know if I am doing a very good job of it, let me know what you think. I know a love triangle, __How very Twilight! - (seriously I want to kick myself, Hard) since that's why I didn't like Bella in the first place. _

_Thanks for reading, hugs to you all._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN. Sorry about the excessively long wait, finally here's the next chapter. I'm not happy with it, but I have to post it sometime. Concrit welcome and encouraged, especially if you can help me fix this dogs breakfast of a chapter urgh! _

Bella's POV

Ch 6

The truck bumped down the rough dirt road towards a small settlement out the back-end of wolf point. I peered out in trepidation at the tall fences topped with razor wire which surrounded the rundown buildings.

Once through the gates, The wolf-men filtered out to each side changing back and wandering off as if their job was suddenly done. I noticed one was just sitting on its haunches in the settlement driveway staring at us, _correction staring at me_. Something about the rusty-brown colour and the keen eyes was familiar. It hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I let the truck _idle_ and just stared out dumbly at Jacob Black. _He was here?_

My phone had been next to useless after talking to Charlie, with little or no signal. I had no idea that he would try to find me. Charlie hadn't said anything about Jacob when we had spoken. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something must had happened, My mind filling with unwanted scenarios. What else could explain his presence?

"Something wrong?" Questioned Castiel .

"Nothing about this is right," I reply softly. Wolf became man before my eyes. His Black hair had gotten a little longer since the last time I saw him, falling over his forehead and shielding his deep brown eyes. His bare chest was bronzed and contoured. he was a reminder of the distant memory of those unwanted feelings, the tension returned to my gut._ I wasn't going to go back there._

"You know him," Cas says gruffly, it isn't a question but a statement.

I look at him and nod, he glares back at Jacob with narrowed eyes. Wordlessly I climb down out of the truck and Cas does the same. Ever by my side, It's reassuring having him here, but I should talk to Jacob alone first. I owed him that I suppose.

The boys and Balthazar join us, "I hope you know what you are doing Bella." Sam says shuffling his feet nervously. I realize how hard it would be for them to keep their cool while standing in the midst of this monster den- Such was the Hunters instinct.

"Who's wolf-boy over there?" huffs Dean giving Jacob the 'I don't trust it, should we kill it?' look. "I'm not liking the way he's checking you out Bells, like some sort of tasty cupcake ...with sprinkles...and he was a wolf a moment ago, how is he suddenly wearing shorts?"

"Would you rather he wasn't?" Balthazar quipped then a slow smile spread across his face "The stench of this place... wolf point has clearly gone to the dogs."

Dean rolls his eyes grumbling to himself incoherently.

Bad jokes and hurt pride aside, I disregard Dean's concerns about Jacob, knowing he would never physically hurt me, if that's what Dean meant?

I knew this was probably going to turn into a unpleasant conversation. I think this because many of my conversations with Jacob in the past had been...uncomfortable, or inconvenient. _It's just the past catching up with ya Bella, it had to happen sooner or later_. I tried not thinking about the last time the past had dropped by for a visit, Edward...I felt sickened.

I glance up at Castiel , "Could you give me a moment with him...alone," My eyes linger on him, His mouth drops open momentarily as if to object but instead he clears his throat and nods curtly, I don't miss the slightly insecure look in his eyes. He has to know it's simply for Jacobs comfort. I knew Castiel would still be able to overhear any conversation I have with Jacob, with his super-duper Angel senses anyway if he chose to.

He reluctantly stays back, a stormy expression clouding his face as he stares intently at Jacob.

I walk towards my old friend, probably looking more confident than I feel. He doesn't smile, that's when I know for sure that he has grim news. His eyes shift to my companions nervously.

"Jacob, it's good to see you." _I say it but do I really feel it? It's all such a jumble inside._

His jaw tightens and he looks at me accusingly, "You always were a terrible liar! ..." he pauses casting a wary look behind me "Why is the Accountant in the trench coat eyeballing me?"

So his first words to me, and already he is throwing the punches, _ok if that's the way it's going to be_. I cast a casual look back at my friend Castiel, _Yup he looks downright dangerous, go with it Bella_. "He's... Um not an accountant..." I quickly change the subject."Why are you here?... did Charlie send you?" I knew I was being bullish but he needed to answer my questions, not the other way around.

He looks slightly put out, I'm determined not to let it get to me, _Bella's gonna play hardball, go Bella!_ Inwardly I wince, _I'm my own worst cheerleader._

Despite my brashness his face softens slightly "The Quileutes are in regular contact with others of their kind, we have a social network of sorts, through our seers. When you went missing… we sent the message out and the Wolf point pack were the ones who eventually responded. After Charlie told us you weren't coming home. Well...We had to warn you… Forks had a visitor recently," He pauses and his face twitches, I'm really not liking the look in his eyes, " A visitor from the Volturi."

My heart sank, "The Volturi," I whispered. Then suddenly I knew what this was going go to be all about.

"Bella you gotta be honest with me, what… really happened to Edward?" he pleads with me, his soft brown eyes earnestly looking into mine. Naturally I couldn't tell him anything but the truth.

"He's dead… I killed him." I barely recognise my own voice when I say it, so detached now, _it hurts less that way _I tell myself.

Jacob sucked in a deep shuddering breath instantly looking at his feet, anywhere but me, "Then what Alice saw was true."

"Alice...?" _of course, she would have seen it_. " How is she?" I dreaded hearing the answer, I already knew she would be devastated.

Jacob fixed me with a steely gaze, "how do you think? she went to straight to the Volturi, it was her who told them... she didn't come back."

"And the others?"

"Coping, they couldn't believe it... Carlisle managed to pull things together and is helping organize the defense in Forks, between us we are holding the Zombies back.

He's looking at me, _he want's an explanation_."He tracked us to a place, a very bad place and... Edward lost himself there...The man I loved was gone…" I grit my teeth at the lie, His eyes pleading with me "_Kill me, Quick" -The faint whisper like a Prayer_. I pull myself away from the memory distancing myself from the rawness of it. "He was going to kill us all. My actions were necessary, you must believe me."

" You know I think one less cold one in the world may be a good thing… but the Volturi. They're out for blood, you have taken one of theirs, now your life is the price to be paid... How do you always get into these situations?" There it was- the bitterness fading into resignation, this was the way it was always going to be with him, guilt heaped on by the bucket load full and his eyes telling her she should have just stayed at home accepted her fate, or even better chose him over Edward.

I ignored his last comment nodding grimly, " I expected as much from the Volturi, they aren't big on the forgiveness. You'd think they would have more important concerns now." I couldn't keep the sour tone out of my voice. _Yet another thing to worry about while we tried to stay alive in a world that was falling apart around us._

"You need protection," there's that passion in his voice, that same tone he gets when he thinks he can just solve all my problems, _sorry Jacob I don't think that's possible now, the bitterness of my own thoughts shocking me, god I sounded like Dean_. " They are sending an assassin," He says softly, the seriousness in his expression, his eyes lingering unintentionally on my lips.

The intimacy of his look leaves me cold and I look over at Castiel, He nods solemnly at me. "I have sufficient protection," I reply evenly, hoping he's fooled by my false bravado, _now back off...please, _I pray_._

"What trench coat man and his merry men over there?" Jacob scoffed incredulously. I notice Dean is leaning casually against his Impala holding a can of beans, he gives me a saucy grin and a nod, _Holy crow I couldn't take him anywhere_. Sam digs his brother in the ribs and Dean frowns flicking a bean in his brothers hair while he wasn't looking.

"You don't understand…Cas... He's not just a man." I stall, gritting my teeth, eyes darting away. He ducks his head, trying to look me in the eye, reluctantly I oblige.

Jacob looked perplexed, "he smells like a human…" Then cocks his head dragging his gaze from me and walks closer to Cas. His eyes took on an animal like quality as he turns swiftly to face me, "How could I miss that? What is he Bella?" His hands grab me firmly concern flickering across his face.

"He not dangerous, well not to me," I add hastily snatching my arm away, my words fueling his concern rather than lessening it. "He's an Angel."

"What? The type with the halos, harps and hallelujahs?"

"No, think of them more like holy soldiers." I notice Balthazar smirking in amusement at that description, he's standing casually beside Cas, who's looking anything but casual, his eyes virtually boring holes in Jacob.

Jacob stepped back his eyes darting between Balthazar and Castiel, "there's two of them… so they have you covered then?"

"I think they can handle it, Tell me…who are we up against?" I ask abruptly, _awkward introductions are over, it's back to business._

"A young female Vampire, red eyes, bad attitude."

"Jane," I snort, rolling my eyes, "of course who else would it be."

"I get the impression you are not the best of friends." I felt my lips twist in amusement, _understatement of the year_. The others are getting restless behind me, I turn my head, Balthazar is chatting to Cas, and Cas still looks thunderous, his un-blinking gaze focused on me, my mouth falls open slightly, wondering briefly what he's thinking. That's when the two angels move forward and flank me on either side.

Jacobs voice draws me back. " What I don't understand is how this all happened, the zombies I mean?"He murmured darkly his eyes lingering on Castiel.

I gulped looking at my old friend sadly, not completely sure how he's going to take this new revelation. "We did it." The words seem to roll off Jacobs ears, the only reaction being a confused expression.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at me and I bit my lip, mentally chiding myself for my lack of tact, he cleared his throat and swooped in to save me figuratively speaking. "You must understand, we believed that closing the gates of hell was a good thing." His deep rough voice disturbing the uncomfortable silence.

Jacobs head snaps back his eyes fixing me with a look of disbelief that quickly turned to horror, "what? You did this?"

_It's like he's looking at a stranger_, even though I should have expected that, I'm surprised by the hurt that wells up within me at his response. Killing my vampire fiancé was one thing, I'm guessing this is just that one step too far. If it weren't so tragic one might almost laugh - _Gawd what was wrong with me? who is this person?_

"We were rescuing Cas and one thing led to another," I mutter, although in hindsight it was probably better if I didn't say anything at all.

"So it's all Mr tall dark and gravelly's fault then? rescuing someone I understand, but dooming the world in the process, what the Hell?" His eyes flash, I half expect him to turn and bound away.

I wanted to reply, to convince him that Cas had been worth it, but how could Jacob understand the bonds that held our team together, they were invisible and indefinable but as stong as iron, forged through facing the impossible. Trust... My previous friendships had been with unpredictable monsters and then I met the Winchesters and their Angel, Finally I had found people I could truly depend upon.

He shakes his head sadly, those dark brown eyes boring into mine. The longing is still there on his part, but we were now separated by an abyss that seemed impossible to cross, "what has happened to you?" his question goes unanswered.

There is no way I can answer that, _change is a strange thing, it sneaks up on you, and you don't realize it has happened until someone points it out_.

That's when he seems to be done with me, no more words, just a sharp gesture for us to follow him, my friends and I walk cautiously towards the buildings. My feet making a crunching sound on the loose gravel. Castiel falls in step beside me, my guardian shadow, he doesn't say a word he probably knows I'm not in the mood for chatting. I feel like crying...no...I really feel like breaking something, something primal was coiling inside me like a over-wound spring.

He leads us into a nearby cottage, there's a small garden out-front, filled with herbs and flowers, the smell was heavenly. I breathed it in deeply, a spicy fragrant taint to the air, It draws me temporarily away from those dark inward struggles, the smell having a cleansing effect.

I heard Dean mutter, "Who lives here, Martha Stewart?"

There's an elderly woman sitting on the veranda, she looks at me. One eye is clouded over and appears sightless. But even with only one good eye, it feels like she is peering into my soul.

"You are the ones," She says. Her mouth flattens become a grim line, she is clutching a small pouch tightly.

_maybe I'm just paranoid, but I'm prepared for the worst, expecting things to go south at any moment._

"This is Frances, she's a seer."

"you were the one who told the man in the shop to give me the knife?" I say firmly my fingers drifting to touch the leather binding, it calms me.

She looks down at the knife at my side, "You still have it I see." I sence the disapproval in her tone. It rankled, I feel my fingers twitch of their own accord.

"We haven't met its new owner yet," explains Castiel diplomatically.

"You need to take it back, she's becoming reliant on it. Her gift makes her susceptible to its power."

"Wait, Gift? What gift?" Dean growls.

"It's nothing really, kinda lame, I block vampire powers for some reason."_ Play it down Bella like it's not a big deal, because it really isn't._

"yet another thing you decided to keep to yourself Bells," Dean gives me a sour look.

"I can imagine that being handy from time to time." Sam remarks with a quirk of his lips. I almost smile back but can't bring myself to, I know where this conversation is headed and everything within me wants to fight it.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg my dear, there are certain humans, who are naturally more sensitive to the forces that operate beyond our reality. You are one of those that are specially gifted, you will learn to use it in time. You don't need to hold the knife any longer, it will hinder your development rather than strengthen it." Although her words sounded gentle to my ears, they were like daggers in my heart.

The old woman looks at Castiel, "Take it from her now!" Even though she looked feeble, Frances's eyes flashed and one could not mistake those words for anything but a command.

Theres a slightly offended look on Castiel's face, but regardless he reaches forward, his hand touching my elbow gently.

My stomach sinks and I grit my teeth as I feel his fingers unfastening the sheaf from my side.

Completely involuntarily I growl trying to push him away. _What the hell was I doing? _I'm a spectator in my own body for a brief moment. Dean grabs me from behind, I feel his breath against my neck, "Whoa Relax, You know this had to happen sooner or later." He whispers harshly.

Part of me wants to scratch, scream, take that knife and fight for my right to keep it. My heart is pounding so hard that I can feel it through my entire body. I get the overwhelming impression that them taking it is going to take a part of my heart away, I scream on the inside. Castiel looks at me apologetically and tucks the weapon away inside his jacket. I sag in Deans hold, defeated and resentful. The thoughts whirling in my head completely uncharacteristic of me, I know that.

The old woman looks at Castiel, "Watch her, things are going to change now."

_Why does Castiel look so sad? I'm the one who just had her property forcibly confiscated?_

I notice Jacob watching the exchange between us, there's a tight look on his face. "You can rest up here," he says "but by first light they want you gone, The walkers can smell large groups of people, gangs of them have been wandering out from the larger towns in search of food."

"Yea we noticed they seemed to hunt in packs." Dean muttered finally releasing me, I step away from him quickly my eyes drawn to Cas or rather what was lurking inside his jacket. I shuddered and shoved my hands in my pockets _I had to do something with them or I was going to go crazy_. Clenching my fingers so that my broken fingernails dug into my palms, the pain serving as a necessary distraction.

_AN. This Chapter was Hell to write, sorry it's not as light as the previous ones, I'm still trying to get my head back in the game after writing My angst filled Nano Novel (Won nano, Yay). I tried to build some inner tension for Bella leading up to the knife being taken, and personal realisations too - I don't think it worked all that well, But it's all a learning curve. Next chapter should not be too far away, so stay tuned. Anyway I hope that was readable, read and review, let me know how you feel about Bella, thoughts, suggestions, I'm constantly tweaking things to improve the story, characters, and my writing. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, Deans POV**

We were shown to a small cabin on the edge of the reservation. I noticed guard towers were set up around the perimeter just inside the fencing. "Good security they have here," remarked Sam.

"These fences just create the illusion of security. If enough of those infernal creatures mob us, all the razor wire in the world won't keep them out ," Balthazar said gravely.

_Dick angel had nothing to worry about, he could just teleport away while we entertained the guests with a late supper. _

"Cheery thought, thanks for that." I growl. Wiping my mouth I passed the remaining beans to Sam who gave me a distasteful glance before putting the can down. I ran a hand over my stomach, glad to have it full even though dinner had been interrupted by Bella's freak out session with the knife.

"You're welcome Dean, Do you know? There was a rather amusing song I heard once that fits you to a tee right now, despite all my rage I'm still just a rat in a cage." Balthazar continued. _He's such a Asshat_, But like everything he said, there was always a twisted inconvenient truth about it.

I watched Cas avoiding Bella and me for that matter, I didn't like it but I understood. The knife thing had left us all a little shaken, not to mention the damn Vampires that had now decided to hunt down Bella. You would think they had enough on their hands what with a Zombie apocalypse an all.

_But obviously, they were a petty bunch these…Volturi._

I went back to the car and grabbed my backpack throwing it over my shoulder, feeling the pleasing weight from the bottle of scotch that lay in the bottom. I went back to the porch and sat down, fishing around in the bag until I found what I was looking for. I casually glanced up as Bella walked out and stood beside me, just looking all introspective like she does. Her back rigid with tension, _If I was a lesser man I would offer up the Winchester rub down special_. She turned her head and I didn't miss the dark look when she saw the bottle in my hand. I patted the seat beside me. "Come on don't go all school mam on me, come here and join me we gotta have a little chat."

She huffed out an impatient sigh, but to my surprise plonked in the chair next to me. "I suppose one won't hurt, But we need to stop at just one," She said haltingly.

I gave her a lazy smile, "Sure." _If only that was true, but one leads to another and another until you forget everything that matters but remember everything that doesn't. But you are numb so that you just don't care._ I wasn't going to say that out loud, and shatter this sweet moment. The fact that I wasn't alone.

I watched as she downed her glass with all the enthusiasm of someone being led to the guillotine. She put the glass down heavily and gagged slightly.

"You wanted to chat?" she asks turning to face me, I never noticed the small smattering of freckles before, they made her look so … innocent. I felt numb enough to face the serious conversation that I had planned over and over in my head. What the hell, why not, if it goes wrong, you can always drink the memory away.

I poured another keeping my face straight, "So you and Cas?" I ask. Jumping in without checking the temperature first.

Her eyes dart away, and I see her biting her lip, her face going slightly pink. She turned back "Um I'm not comfortable…discussing this."

"No shit, neither am I, but its gotta be done you know he's my best friend right?"

She reluctantly looked back at me and her expression softens, "yea that's kinda obvious, what I also happened to notice is that you don't seem to have many…er friends."

I look away and glare into my glass before taking another gulp, Thanks for pointing that out so eloquently, a sore point that isn't exactly my fault. "Kinda hard to keep friends in this business. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Stop trying to twist things around- so like a woman." I mutter under my breath.

I realise quickly that this was going all wrong, her annoyance blazed quickly into anger,"What's this about? You are trying to warn me off, why," she challenged.

She had me stumped, but at least she had answered my question" So you do like him?"

she narrowed her eyes, "Yea so what?"

"Just saying you don't have a very good track record with this sort of thing do you? You killed your fiancé and I'm guessing from the intense looks that wolf boy keeps throwing your way, that you both had a thing too."

She looked at me as if _I_ was the most frustrating person in the world, _which was probably perfectly justified_. I had always had the gift (some might say curse) of being beyond insightful at the most inopportune of times. No doubt due to years of training to be observant, because if you missed something when you are a hunter you're more often than not… dead.

"Jacob was…a friend, that's all."

"Maybe you should tell him that," I suggest gruffly.

"I have, " her voice laced with frustration, then she mumbles "That's a life time ago, I have moved on,"

Clearly it wasn't the same for him. "Yea with MY friend! I can't say I'm happy about it."

"What really bugs you about me and him?" she demands.

Damn it why did she always turn this back on me, I stuttered for the words, they didn't really come and I felt an uncharacteristic heat wash over my cheeks, "He's not human, it's just creepy Ok!" The irony of my words is not lost on me. _Maybe she just doesn't like humans Dean. look at the lineup, vampire, shifter, angel_, _hey dumbass! There's kind of a pattern emerging here-_ my brain is screaming at me.

She wasn't satisfied by my explanation and made it known, rolling her eyes at me and huffing angrily. She shot out of her seat and I thought with relief that she was going to leave. But instead she whirled around and lunged forwards, her hands gripping the hand rests trapping me in my seat. "If it's because you want me, then you are wasting your time. I'm not interested in playing games with you." She looked deadly serious, but then she bites her bottom lip nervously. I see a flutter of emotion in those big brown eyes and then she pushes away, storming inside the cabin.

She just left me like that, feeling like a dirty scumbag. I look down at the drink in my hand, the magic forgetting potion already taking effect and put the glass down.

I pass Cas on my way to the Impala, he has this perplexed look on his face, he's wise enough to leave me be. I had done enough sharing and caring today- I'm fed up.

Maybe I was the only one who could see it, but Bells had a mean streak, she wasn't all sunshine and roses and innocent brown eyes. She was different, I had never quite put my finger on it before. Then I find out she's has powers, and see the shifter mooning at her like she was a hotdog covered in fudge sauce. I tried to resist visualising her covered in fudge sauce and failed, groaning as I lay down in the back seat.

Then her reaction to the knife being taken- that had given me the heebie-jeebies. It was all coming together to point to one thing. That Bella was bad news. _Why were the hot ones almost always bad news?_

Hell! when she had leaned over me, my body had reacted instantly, the blood rushing from my brain to... lower down. If I was honest with myself, the way she stood up to me had really heaped the coals on the fire. Hot.

I never took rejection with a whole lot of grace, I wasn't sure where our friendship would stand after this. I had just accused her of being some sort of man destroying honey trap, and damn it I was at risk of being caught in her trap too. I tilt my head and glance out the window, just in time to see Cas pop away, off on his mysterious Angel business.

Irrational and drunk, but not drunk enough to forget damn it- my eyes begin to droop and then close.

I wake up and her dark eyes are looking down at me, I'm about to say _hey there_? But she lunged down, her fingers are around my throat and her lips are on mine, cutting off any words. Her lips feel cold. I Should have sensed something was wrong, but my brain stubbornly resisted the idea, creepy Bella sex dreams were better than the other sort of dreams. The nightmares which lurked in the wings longing to play a discordant tune with the ivory keys of my sanity.

Her mouth is suddenly hard and unyielding, her limbs wrapped around me like iron and breathing begins to get difficult. Suddenly she pushes away from me, but it isn't her any more, it's someone else altogether.

My Eyes snap open and the reaction is immediate as an instinctual cry of horror escapes me. Scrabbling back I bang my head on the window, "fuck, what the hell!" Voice trembling and breathless. There's no one there to hear me, My fingers search the darkness of the car, under the seats, there was only one explanation for what I just saw. My heart sinks when I find what I am looking for, _this is surreal and completely and utterly screwed up_...

* * *

**Daryl's POV**

It's not far now

There's so many reasons to turn back and run the other way, The unknown scared the shit outta me, But I'd come this damn far. I might be safer gunning it alone, but this Angel dude seemed to be reluctant to take no for an answer.

I made camp for the night, Montana was just a stones throw away. Can't help wondering what's waiting for me there, ain't never been this far north before. The nights were colder, found myself huddling closer and closer to the fire. Always one eye open for the walkers when I was out roughing it. Hadn't slept proper for a while. During the day- When I rode, the world around me blurred, autopilot switched on, the only think keeping me awake was the biting cold air rushing past my face.

I reached up rubbing my chin, wisps of hair meeting my hand. Not shaving was a practical thing, warmer face. Didn't care how I looked, who was there to impress? the walkers didn't care, I still looked tasty enough to them, Then again they weren't exactly a picky bunch.

I'm mulling over unimportant shit when the Angel pops in with a rush and a flutter. I wonder if he has wings, it sounds like he does, can't see them though. It's weird to me, he just looks like a normal dude, even has a tie on, although it's loose and the top button of his shirt is undone, all casual like. A casual angel, incognito, it seems strange, it's not like he really needs to hide now, the population of living breathing humans in the last few weeks has taken a considerable hit.

"Daryl" His voice rushes out all rough like and tough sounding, I get the impression that it isn't a front. My thoughts turning back to when I shot him in the chest, Yup he was a tough SOB.

"What do you want Angel? I'm making my way up as fast as I can, I ain't got magic teleporting powers like you."

"Just checking you are OK." He says, he's looking around, "have you met anyone recently?" he speaks haltingly.

"Just some people on the highway, weren't very hospitable sorts so I left them be."

"Be careful, I have noticed some supernatural activity in the area, It's been worrying me for a while."

"Supernatural activity."

"If anyone comes up to you asking about me or the Winchesters, deny everything." He mutters then steps forward placing his hand on my shoulder. It burnt like acid, the pain was excruciating, I cursed under my breath, the words barely making it out, scrambling to a stand holding my shoulder.

He looks at me impassively, "Sorry about that, it was necessary, for your protection."

Yea he sure looked sorry, I wanted to shoot him, then he would be really sorry, or maybe not, stupid invulnerable Angel guy. I pull open my shirt and look at the damage, there's a brand on my shoulder, it's some sort of symbol. "What, the hell is this?"

"Protection." He says

"What? from Zombies?"

He shook his head, "No from something else, I should have bought the gift...I don't know why I didn't." Angel guys voice trailed off for a moment, uncertainty flickering across his face, "It has a mind of it's own..The mark will help keep you safe until I can get it to you."

Help my ass, it hurt like hell, and Angel guy was getting creepier and creepier each time I saw him.

He's standing there, suddenly he sucks in a deep breath, His eyes are glazed over, he quickly recovers and say's thickly, "I must go."

Pop! he's gone leaving me hurting and pissed off.

* * *

**Deans POV**.

My fingers close around the damn Knife, "stupid Cas."

Climbing out of the impala rubbing my head with the other hand, Cas appears before me looking shaken, he looks down at the knife in my hand.

It took all my self-control not to throw it at him, _God's of all the irresponsible things to do_. "What is this doing...in my car, you are meant to be looking after it." the words grind out between my gritted teeth, I'm so fucking furious.

Cas stammered, mouth working, gaping like a fish out of water. He steps forward taking it from my grasp, "Sorry...about that."

I look him in the eye, "I'm sorry... you just gate crash my dreams and you are sorry?"

_It's not like he hasn't before, but this was different, this was a whole new level of personal violation. _I felt dirty and not the good kind of dirty either.

The Angel's jaw hardens and he glares at me, "You were dreaming about her."

"I can't exactly control what I dream Cas, she's cute, what can I say?"

My brain tells me to stop talking, but my mouth doesn't get the hint, "I have a bad feeling about her, This isn't us Cas," I plead. "She's causing all this tension between us. Maybe you should just Angel her home." _And in the process, Angel away all these conflicting and damn inconvenient feelings...well most of them anyway._

"I am not going to do that, she is safer with us."

"But are we safer with her?" I thought it was a reasonable thing to ask, Cas didn't. He is on me in a second, pushing me against the Impala eyeballing me. "She will stay with us." He's deadly serious and there's a crazy dangerous glint in his eye.

"All this over a girl Cas." I plead with him, the exasperation spilling over.

His eyes fell away, "You probably won't have to worry about it for much longer..."

Then he pulls back and I can breathe again, I want to ask what he means but...I also really don't. The Angel is wound up tighter than the girdle of a Baptist minister's wife at an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast.

I noticed a group of men walking towards the gates, "Huh what's going on?" I ask.

Cas turns his attention to the group.

The Shifter, Jacob saunters by giving us a dirty look, "Walkers, we'll deal with them, we don't need your help."

They just think we'll get in the way, _These shifters were dicks._

Balthazar pops out of nowhere, not sure where he's been, don't really care. "Arrr we get to see the shifters in action."

I arm myself just in case and the three of us walk to the gate, the guard towers shone searchlights down upon the walkers, there were only about 10 of them. I felt the relief flood me, easy! Even a bunch of shifters should be able to handle it.

They obviously thought the same, That was probably their biggest mistake...

_AN- Was that bad? is this all too complicated, I think I'm being too ambitious with this Fic and failing on an epic scale. It all has a very 'first draft' feel to it, I'm such an amateur! Huge thanks to Jaspersdoll for her input, I really appreciate feedback and suggestions from the Fandom community, you guys know so much more than me about these universes and can set me straight and help me focus. Please read and review. Help me do better for you the reader._

_Have a few recommendations, For those gamer- Mass Effect fans, there's an utterly cool fic called Archangel Ascendant- By TheManWithAPlan, It has a batman style Mytho's woven in, it's AU and set whilst Garrus is posing as Archangel on Omega- It's absolutely brilliant, and really well written, I think it deserves way more readers than it's getting, so if you like Mass Effect- check it out. Also Check out the fics by My friend ArekWithlock- they are epically imaginative and a she's a prolific updater, plus they have a nice poetic style to them which I find refreshing. _


	8. Chapter 8

_An-Hi sorry for making you wait so long for this,It's chocka full of cheese Zombie violence Angst and a little fluff. Enjoy._

**Chapter 8**

**Castiel's POV**

They were systematic, the massive beasts knocked the walkers down and then the man would stab them through the skull, no ammunition required. I was impressed. But their overconfidence was their weakness, they were not wary enough.

Beside me Dean was jittery, fidgeting nervously with his gun. He wanted to be out there. I flash back to our time in purgatory, the relentless killing, and him; the relentless killer.

I could always tell when Dean needed to blow off some steam. May be it was a necessary mechanism? To stop him from hurting the ones he loved.

I looked out as the last few walkers stumbled towards a large shaggy black shifter. The creature was all teeth and taut muscle. It lunged its great paws knocking two walkers onto their backs. The shifter pinned each one with its mighty bulk. Jacob went over to help, but the large black one growled. As the men on foot ran over to finish them, one large black paw slipped off the squirming walker. Then there's chaos, frantic movements, but I saw it, I saw the walker bite the Shifter.

I took the knife out of its sheath, grimly preparing myself. I felt Bella and Sam walk up behind us, turning swiftly and fixing them with an urgent look, I grated out- "Get to the cars". There's a lump in my throat as I watch Balthazar guide them back casting a semi concerned look over his shoulder.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, "Something is going on out there."

"Yes, I know Dean", I take him by the shoulder my fingers biting deep into his tense bulk, "go, I will take care of it."

"To hell you will."

_He won't be able to keep up anyway, by then it should all be finished_. I give him a hard look before removing myself from his immediate presence. I reappear in the thick of it. The black wolf man is growling and salivating over the now mangled bodies of the Undead.

Jacob growls, "Get back Angel, We're all finished here."

"No you haven't", I say looking pointedly at the black one, "he's been bitten."

The black beast advanced on me, "What are you saying about me freak?"

I appreciate the irony of his words, a talking beast calling an Angel such. It almost would have made me smile had the situation been less desperate.

"No, I didn't see anything," Jacob continued. _Arr the blind loyalty of brotherhood, similar to Deans, back before my betrayal changed everything. _

"The longer you debate this the less time we have." The beast begins to prowl back and forth, fixing me with a crazy yellow eyed gaze. I can see the toxic disease at work, its advancing rapidly through the creatures monstrous form.

That's when Dean arrives and suddenly my position becomes untenable, now I had to protect him and kill the beast. _Dean and his terrible habit of complicating already difficult situations. _But I would rather have him standing beside me than anyone else right now. That's one thing Dean does very well, killing monsters. He survived purgatory when the odds were against him, _how many mortals could boast that?_ That was _the Winchester way though wasn't it, going into uncharted territory and beating the odds._ I steeled myself, hoping against hope that once again we would have a lucky draw and get out of this in one piece.

Truth be told I'm not completely certain of what will happen should I get bitten.

The black beast twitched violently all over, the black fur rippling as its muscles contracted. It heart beat pounding in my ears. It was all I could hear. That huge muscle in its core pounded faster and faster- until with a sudden flutter... it stopped. But the creature did not fall, it stood and stared at us slack-jawed, drool dripping from the razor-sharp teeth.

"Fuck." Dean swore as he raised his gun.

Jacob leapt forward swatting the gun out of Dean's hand with a huge paw. Nudging him back with a rough butt of his head leaving me alone with the Undead beast. I calculate my moves even before it starts toward me, it's claws dragging in the dirt in an uncoordinated shambling lope. It's slow at first, growling and snapping at me. I spin away trying to lead it away from the others. Stupidly the others try to stand in front of it, they don't fully comprehend, well not until it grabs one of the men by the leg and shakes him so violently his bones snap, the body is like a rag doll when the monster finally drops it.

The remaining men transform, bounding away, while I storm towards the beast, knife in hand. There's a gunshot and the beast staggers sideways drunkenly, I see where the bullet has glanced off the creature's skull removing fur, but not penetrating its thick skull. I teleport behind and leap onto its broad back, grabbing a handful of fur and thrusting the knife towards the back of its massive head. It swiftly snaps around at me, catching my long coat and yanking me off. Landing heavily the knife falls from my grasp spinning away into the darkness. A short distance away Jacob is snarling and snapping at his former pack mate. The shifter growls, long streams of spittle sticking to my coat as its huge paws trapped my shoulders. My hands sink into its throat and I start to tear at the flesh, pulling fur and ripping skin. The lips peeled back off those sharp teeth and it snaps me, displaced air rushes past my face. _Too close._

Jacob swiped at the creature with a tentative claw, distracting it for a moment. Then I heard something moving through the darkness. I turn as Dean burst into view, the knife in his hand. The Blade went through the top of the creatures head with dull scrape of metal against bone.

The beast sagged, the animation leaving its massive limbs immediately. Thick syrupy blood trickling over my hands and down the side of my cheek. In my desperation I must have torn the jugular veins, the deoxygenated blood simply obeying gravity as it seeped out. Jacob butted the body off me and stood there while Dean pulled me up. Jacob morphed back and looked at us. "I've never seen that happen before... he probably could have taken out the whole camp," He ceded reluctantly.

There's a moment of peace between us as we looked down upon the dark hairy carcass. I bend down and pull the knife out. The Artefact knew what it was doing- It knew we would need it. I wipe the blade reverently and a weak smile flirts with my lips, but I just can't quite let the emotion inside have its way.

I glance up and catch Dean staring at the knife, I'm not sure what he's thinking but way he's looking at me is unsettling.

"We must check on the others_." On Bella,_ I think guiltily. There's movement in the distance, I know what it is, the shifter Jacob senses it too. His brown eyes widen and I see fear in their depths, _g__ood _, it's better than overconfidence. He may actually survive this.

"Back to the gates!" I command, the surrounding shifters obey without hesitation. I grab Dean by the collar of his shirt and snap back inside the gates. He staggers sideways, "Damn it." I know he wishes I would warn him, so give him an apologetic look. Bella runs up, gun in hand, her face ghostly pale in the dim compound lights. Her mouth falls open in shock and I realise she's looking at all the blood. I notice her grip around the rifle tighten instinctually. "Are you..?"

"He's fine..." Dean interrupted gruffly.

Balthazar slow clapped, "well done Dean, I'm so grateful you saved my brother from an unsightly mauling."

I frowned at him, he gave me a sly look in return. _I'm no use to him if I'm dead, My obligation to him would end_. This thought makes me uncomfortable, I can't read him like the others, I can only try to deduce what his intentions may be.

"You actually gonna lend a hand next time? " Dean says his cheek twitching, he's all coiled up inside and ready to bite. I know I'm the reason for it.

"I'm a lover not a fighter Dean."

"Come on only thing you love is yourself. Figured you and that right hand of yours spend enough time together, next time shoot something will ya."

"Don't tempt me," Balthazar replied dryly.

Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder giving his brother a weak grin, " Enough with the bitching, we better go."

The search lights are scanning across the hill-side illuminating walkers- lot's of them. "Yea I know, as usual we have out stayed our welcome."

_When have we ever been welcome anywhere _? I wonder

Bella is watching Jacob, her forehead creased in distress, "what about the others?"

"We should help them", I say diplomatically," Although I believe this complex is a lost cause."

"Yea I recon you are right about that, it's going to use up a lot of ammo." Sam glances at Dean who shrugs, "But it's what we do eh Sammy."

"Gawd this is painfully predictable, are we going to break out in song next? I a vain attepmpt to hearten the troops," Balthazar says with a roll of his eyes.

Dean smirks across at Sam, and I know he's going do just that. Only in the service of annoying present company naturally.

"Company, always on the run, Destiny is the rising sun. Oh, I was born six-gun in my hand Behind a gun I'll make my final stand."

Sam laughs with his gun in hand, he shakes his head and joins in, his tuneless monotone grating against my auditory sences. I wait patiently for them to stop. "That's why they call us, Bad company. And I can't deny, Bad company, Till the day we die."

I could point out that I considered them anything but bad company, but they seemed to be enjoying their moment, and the song appeared to have meaning for them, despite the bleak lyrics.

"Rousing Dean and somewhat appropriate from my point of view." If I didn't know any better Balthazar looked genuinely amused.

I shift my attention back to the desperate situation. The shifters had mobilized while our mismatched little band had stood there singing our song. Vehicles started to line up at the back gates motors running, for a quick getaway.

The walkers had reached the fences. I noticed how efficiently the men and woman alike, moved up and down the barrier armed with sharp implements, jabbing the walkers in the head. Blades sinking in through the sightless jelly of their eyes. I flit over and start to assist. Bella did the same, aiming carefully between the wire linked partitions. The boom of gunfire seemed to arouse the Undead, rather than dissuade them.

_It was sound that drew them, like moths to a flame_.

The Walkers seemed to come in an endless parade of death. As the bodies piled up against the partitions, the fence began to wobble against the sheer numbers encroaching upon it. It became apparent that our time here was at an end. Reaching out I pull Bella back, she looked up at me -wide eyed with the shock and frenzy of killing. Her hands were shaking, covered with specks of bone and the decaying internal juice of the walkers. The horror of these encounters would leave the mortals in my charge turning restlessly in their sleep for days. It was almost beyond my endurance to watch.

We withdraw; the shifters begin to do the same. Jacob sent a wild look Bella's way. I catch the longing on his face and rather than despising him for it, I sympathize.

_For all he knows this will be the last time he will ever see her._

The fences begin to fall as we climb into the cars. Dean slaps Sam on the back to hurry him up. Our eyes meet and I approach him taking out the weapon and handing it over, he takes it wordlessly. I notice how he shrinks away from it as he tucks it inside his jacket discretely. His eyes meet mine, he's not happy about it, but he understands and I am thankful for it.

I join Bella in the cab of her truck, I glance across at her, despite the Gore and the smell, she's still beautiful. I want to comfort her but sit there stiffly, unsure how to go about it.

The engine starts with a splutter and a roar and we roll out the back gate while the world behind us fell apart.

We are silent in the cab, just the thrum of the motor to keep us company. There is a stream of vehicles behind us, a parade of dim lights and shattered lives. Every now and then I glimpse the blurred outline of shadowy creatures running out upon the tundra. More than once I catch the distant mournful howl of a beast grieving.

We drive straight for several hours before we dare stop. The boys stay in the car behind us, Bella's door creaks open and she climbs out. In the distance I see a stream glittering silver in the moonlight. I look down at my hands and in a flash I am there.

It was almost ritualistic for me, the cleaning. Like the temple Priests of old. They would clean themselves before coming into the presence of their God. Now I did the same, the water flowing over my fingertips loosening the grime. Yet this action is tinged with sadness for there was no God here now. Anyway wash as I may, I will never ever be rid of the taint that now clung to me. Nor would I want to.

I knew she would come to me, she couldn't resist.

This was going to be difficult.

I sensed a hunger in her, I assume that hunger is not for me but the knife. She wouldn't sense its proximity unless she was right beside it, human senses being as dull as they were. I am grateful that dean had taken it willingly this time. Something I am thankful for. I would not want to try to take it off her again. I don't know If I even could, knowing the hurt that it caused her. I look down into her face, there's something disturbingly empty in her expression, she looks lost and forlorn.

"I'm sorry,"I say.

"For what?"

"For taking it away," I explain, not missing the way she chewed the side of her mouth when I said it.

"No need...I understand." She tries to say, but I can tell its only lip service, _she's addicted to its energy, addicted to me._ I wonder if her reaction to me the whole time has just been a bunch of chemical and metaphysical processes caused by it fusing with her unique mystical heritage.

On my part, I still want to kiss her, but that would be unwise.

I can sense someone watching, a wounded and jealous heart lurking in the shadows. I resist turning to spy out where the wolf boy is hiding, it was no matter. I find myself wondering if she felt the same at one time. Her reactions to him demonstrated that she did not any more, unless she was hiding it deep down inside.

"He still loves you." I say simply.

_She looks at me quizzically as if she doesn't know who I am talking about._

_I suppress a heart wrenching sigh. __"Jacob."_

She grinds her teeth and I can't resist wanting to touch her and replace all that tension with something else. I resist, I will just make it worse, like always, "it just occurred to me that you would have preferred not to know that," I said contritely.

She laughed, not a free-spirited kind of sound, instead its tinged with mirth and regret. She turns to me holding out her hands, look at me she said with her eyes, but there are no words. My eyes run over her fingertips, thin and graceful up her pale arms spotted with gore. I could see the pulse point of her neck, the gentle throb of her life. Oh how I wanted to worship that life with my lips. Something stops me, I'm afraid, afraid that it isn't real for her- that I will lose myself in her and then she will walk away.

My vessels lungs suddenly seem as if they are too full, the only solution is to leave before my longing becomes too apparent. However I wonder if that ship has already sailed, as Dean would say.

"I will leave you to wash." I say before departing to a safe distance. I don't watch but I listen to make sure she remains safe. I think I am alone, so engaged am I. Eyes on the moon above, but my ears trained on the object of my affection.

I didn't notice him approach, not until he clears his throat. I flinch and try not to blush as if I have been caught doing something I shouldn't. _How strange_?

"Dean"

He avoid my eyes, letting out another strange throaty sound, "Castiel" My full name sounds forced upon his lips, husky and reluctant. I look at him expectantly. It seems this was to be the night for uncomfortable conversations. I notice how easily my whole attention gravitates in his direction, so conditioned am I to his presence. _Yet another thing that now bothers me_.

"Thank-you ...for your assistance back there." I say even though the words come haltingly, I mean every word.

"You're welcome." again he grunts as if there's more he wants to say, but he just can't quite get it out.

I turn and look at his stubborn profile, at the way he's got his hands shoved deep in his pockets as if he doesn't know what to do with them. He jiggles one leg nervously then looks at me quickly, raising one eyebrow, "Hmmm good talk" then turns to leave. I smirk and reach out fingers clamping onto his shoulder. He looks at my hand then his eyes meet mine, he's wary and after my treatment of him, I don't blame him

"What is it you need to say?" I ask gently, but there is force behind my words, I'm willing him as a friend to answer me.

His mouth opens and closes wordlessly for a moment, then he tilts his head and sighs heavily, "Be careful Cas...please." there's a pleading look in his eyes then he looks away quickly as if he's about to leave. His hand rests on my arm in the pretence of removing my grip, but his hand rests there and he pats it before pulling away.

_Is this ...his blessing_? He leaves but I am no better for it, the strange interplay of human relationships has left me feeling helpless. I am a simple spectator like I always have been. There is a movement in the darkness and Bella starts when she almost walks into me. Her clothes are still dirty but her pale skin is clean, she smells good.

We walk together in silence as we near the vehicle I catch her hand and draw her in, she looks up at me, brown eyes widened in surprise. Her lips part and I brush my thumb across them, feeling the roughened ridge along her bottom lip. The callous she causes when she nibbles at it. Imperfect perfection, so like the humanity. Their beautiful souls trapped inside this fragile shell of carbon based matter. Their souls are what make them so enticing to Angel and Demon alike.

Close to being caught up in the moment completely I withdraw just in time and open the truck door for her. A ghost of a smile curves on her lips and it gladdens my heart. I turn and in the distance a storm growls, lightning arching across the heavens. The full moon already being shrouded in wispy cloud. My Vessels flesh prickles as if it's some sort of portent of doom. Alas I know things don't work that way. A storm is just a storm. I look back and Dean is resting against the side of the Impala, Arms crossed, his eyes cast up into that same sky, His mouth a grim line. I sense he feels the coming of this storm keenly right down deep in his soul.

_Dean Winchester- wherever you and your brother go a storm seems to follow you_, those thoughts are as loud as if he had spoken them. I close my eyes and cut his musings off, He's right I had no business in his head after everything that had happened. It's time to leave. We must meet Daryl and quickly before trouble found us first.

_An- so back to my perfuse apologies about my lack of updates. All I can say is that I have been working on my original works. Short stories and my beleaguered novel. I hope to have something to show for all my hard work in a few months. I will do my darndest to keep updating as regularly as I can. As you probably can tell this is not going to be a short tale. Stay with me, the end will be worth it, I promise you._

_Again, I'm always reviewing and tweaking my work, so if something's not right let me know. I'm writing this for as much your pleasure as my own. I really want you to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Self editing being what it is- there will be mistakes, feel free to point them out. I am able to take constructive criticism (though I do wince a little) _


	9. Chapter 9

_An- Soooo this isn't going to win any literary prizes, sorry if it's Crappy McCrap. I've only been able to edit this myself, which means it's more than a little rough. Things will start moving faster after this I promise. As usual warnings for bad language and a porn reference, sorry about that.. on with the show- which I clearly don't own._

**Chapter 9**

**Daryls POV**

It was midday, the sun was high and beating down as I stopped the bike and took in my surroundings. The cabins right where the Angel said it would be. I sat there for a moment with the bike idling, on the off-chance that the place was swarming. Nothing immediately came out at me from the surrounding woods so I killed the engine and climbed off, stretching my cramped limbs. _looks like I was the first one here. The place appeared deader than dead._

I was wrong.

Walking around to the porch I notice a pair of legs stretched out on a bench, as I get into view my eyes travel up the curvy body and meet a pair of very direct brown eyes.

She gives me a slanted smile, "well, well what do we have here?" she drawls.

I narrow my eyes at her and in a single practiced movement I have the bow in hand. Something about the way she held herself suggested that this wee miss could be mighty unfriendly.

"I could ask the same", I reply.

"Waiting for someone," She says, "It's going to be a grand old reunion if they are still alive."

Something told me to step carefully. She sits up and drapes her arms across her knees looking across at me speculatively. "My names Meg, so what's your John Handcock, and why are you in this neck of the woods?"

I didn't answer her.

"Now you're just being rude Boyo, you know that's a mighty nice etching you have on your arm. It stinks hunter to me. So if you are a hunter, I assume you might be able to deduce what I am."

_What the hell is she talking about?_ "What are you doing here?" I ask firmly, she aint gonna get any answers until she gives me some. The Angel's warnings are flashing in my mind- coloured neon.

"Why I'm waiting for some old friends if they haven't become beef jerky for the munching masses. You see, poor old Meg don't have no friends right now and she's really hankering for some. Word on the street is that Dean Winchester skipadoodled from purgatory. So I just had to see for myself ya know...and renew our...err friendship."

What the fuck, who's Dean... and purgatory- is that what he thought it was? The first place my mind takes me is to the other more well known places, Heaven and Hell- can't help wondering where I'm likely to end up.

That sweet and sour mouth keeps moving, drawing me back from my existential cliff edge."You see the Winchesters and I go way back. Although its not exactly a fairy tale. They will probably kill me as soon as look at me...especially after I skipped out last time, but I would rather die from their hands than..." Her eyes flick away quickly "Just tell them I can give them the beat on Crowley in exchange for an alliance. This time it will be different...I promise, and I'll even seal it with a nice juicy kiss." She gives me a coquettish smile with those mean curvy lips.

Then I'll be damned if her eyes don't go jet black and she disappears in a column of smoke.

Now that 'black magic woman' has vacated the premises, I try the door. It's unlocked and swings on open. I see a strange symbol painted on the floor on the other side of the door jamb. I step over it and look around. it looks just a normal cottage, sort of dusty, with a funny damp smell on the air. Well...mostly normal until I find the dungeon. My feet won't move for a time, the table in the middle is loaded with what looks like torture equipment.

I give the table in the centre a wide berth as I walk around the basement. There's strange-looking medicine bottles, loose pages covered with illegible scribbling. What is readable... is crazy. Monsters?

I pick up a book and begin to read, skipping over the boring bits and long words and it all starts making a weird kind of sense.

I pick up a machete from the torture table and tuck it in my belt, not convinced that the owners of this kinky dungeon setup were gonna be friendly sorts, Angels or not. Making my way back up to the kitchen, I set about fixing myself a snack. Canned beans seemed to be the food of choice here, so heated them up and sat down to fill my belly, and my mind.

The more I read, the more I got to wondering- _was Angel dude who he said he was?_ As it stands I clearly didn't know shit from Shinola* . From what I could tell, saucy menacing Meg was a demon. What I didn't get was why a demoness would be in tight with an Angel? But she didn't really mention him did she?

Ghost, Vamps, werewolves, ghouls, and various other beasties began to camp up in the old grey matter. Talk about a head-fuck. An ache started shafting my brain, like big John Holmes was getting all kinky with my ear hole.

I stirred the spoon through the beans , at least there was food and a bed. All else can wait until twinkle toes the fairy dropped back in.

* * *

**Deans POV**

"What are you thinking about?" Sam's been looking out the window for a while now.

"I was just remembering back, you know, when you told me that this Hunter thing didn't end. There would always be another Beast to kill, always someone to save."

"Yea...I know this isn't the life you would have chosen for yourself Sammy."

"No it's Ok Dean, I'm at peace with that now, it's the only one I've got and I am cool with that."

I suck in a deep breath, "You know what Sammy, sorry about acting all sorry for myself, been kinda stuck in my own head, haven't been there for you like I shoulda been."

Sam snorted, "Yea you are a real cry baby dean."

"Jokes aside, I ain't had my head in the game, you're right. I have all I need, family." I gesture to Sam while keeping my eyes on the road. "and a shit load of monsters to Gank."

"That's the spirit."Sam slaps me on the shoulder, holding on for a moment until it got weird and I shrugged him off.

"You know family has always been the most important thing to me Sam, you, dad then Bobby by default..."

"Cas?"

"Yea Cas too, our pet angel." I smirk.

"He would probably consider smiting you for that," Sam grinned from ear to ear. It was good to see him smiling again, after all the bloody chaos that went down on the reservation.

"You know what made me turn that corner Sam?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see him looking at me expectantly.

"It felt good to save someone again. We've been fighting these things, all these things that used to be people. They are a constant reminder that we fucked up, and we could do absolutely nothing to save them."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, it felt good saving him."

"Cas?"

"yea." I gulp back the excess emotion threatening to engulf me, "So how are you doing?"

Sam nods,"you know, every time I see a woman or a child, stumbling towards me, it's really hard to pull that trigger." He sounds all choked up "But I'm sure there are others holding out, just like us. People like Bella's dad, and the shifters, people that are hoping for a miracle. I know it's a long shot, maybe Metatron will hold the key to fixing this?"

"I hope you are right Sammy, I gotta tell you... hope is something we have in short supply right now."

"Dean look," Sam's all serious now, "You know you just can't check out whenever you want"

"I know, I know...has anyone ever told you that you're a damn nag."

I glance in time to catch Sam smile, but his eyes are still grim. "I get it, honestly I do, I gotta be responsible, just like always. I can't go all basket case on ya, not now."

I heard the air expel from Sam's lungs in an amused rush. "Ship sailed on that one years ago."

"yea...well you can talk- you spent more than a little time in that loony bin..."

sam sees the sign for whitefish on the road side and nudges me.

"I see it."

I turn off and hope Bella follows me. The last thing we needed was to inadvertently lead the local decaying constabulary right to our new hideout. To my profound relief she follows.

We navigate deep into the wilds, I had driven this road many times, but it never quite felt like a homecoming. Not like it did at Bobby's place or even the roadhouse. Why was it, home for us always got burnt away? Home was that unreachable thing, it was like we weren't supposed to have one. That we didn't belong here anymore, that there was no place for us. I shove these unwelcome thoughts to the back of my head. thoughts like that would drive a man crazy, chasing something that no longer existed.

Balthazar pops in the back seat, I'm so used to it by now it barely registers, until the smell hits me.

"What the hell is that...Damn- have you been flying under a flock of seagulls or something?"

"In the matter of fact I did come across are rather lovely flock of geese above Sumatra but I think the smell you are referring to is the necessary elements for our summoning, well some of them anyway."

"Only some."

"I can't work miracles Dean,"

I bite back the obvious retort, "So how do we get the remaining elements?"

"I don't know, do you know anyone who might have a fascination with ancient forbidden antiquities."

"Yea a few but none of them friendly."

"Well there's one in particular I am looking for, the quill of Metatron...I know it sounds impressive but it really was a drab little thing. It was once in my possession. You know that time when I borrowed some choice items from the heavenly treasury."

"You had it?" I try not to get too excited.

"Unfortunately when Cas kindly razed me from existence. My little collection got sold off to the highest bidder, piece by piece. So it could be anywhere."

"Unless it was bought by someone who knew what it was, someone who also happened to have an interest in the tablet." Sam said, his tone suggested he might have an idea of who.

"Hold that thought, we're here." I pull the Impala up in front of the cottage, the afternoon sun peeking through the trees, casting long shadows over the cabin. I catch a glimpse of a sweet Harley parked at the side.

"Looks like Cas's friend has made it." Sam says with a buoyant grin.

I wish I felt as excited as he obviously did, but for some reason I don't. Cas suddenly appears alongside and I wind down the window. I know what he wants and snap open the glove compartment, taking the weapon. I feel a slight sense of loss when he takes it, I try to ignore it, it was new guys problem now.

I climb out and stretch- not really feeling in the mood for a meet and greet, I just want some food and a good 4 hours shut-eye. The curtain flutters from the inside as if someone is peeking out at us, and my heebie-jeebie meter twitches. Cas is looking all dark and serious, his eyes narrowed slightly and I wonder what going on inside flyboy's head. I notice Bella stays back with her truck looking small and uncertain.

"I will go in and talk to him, he's seen me before."

Sam looks like he wants to protest and I beat him to the count, "I'm coming too."

Cas gives me an exasperated glance, "he could kill you Dean. He is very skilled."

"Me and him both, I'm coming."

Thankfully Cas uses the door like a normal human being. I feel the reassuring weight of my gun at my side. I don't draw it, no reason to make a tense situation worse. As soon as Cas steps across the threshold he gets saturated, Water splashing in his face. He wipes it off and looks across at the offender. "Holy water! I see you have caught up on a little reading." Cas says, in his gravely 'I eat broken glass for breakfast and I like it' tone. I automatically take a step back.

"Good." Cas continues a hint of a smile creeping into his eyes.

"Dude relax, he's an Angel, one of the good guys." I explain to the rough-looking interloper, he is all tense shoulders, messy hair and fuzzy beard.

"How can I be sure about that ehh? I just leaned a whole lot I didn't know before."

I laugh, "Seriously, you thought Cas... was a demon?"

"Cas gives me a sideways look, and I knew what he was about to say "From what I recall, you thought the same upon our first meeting."

_Right then, time to shut up_.

Cas straightens his back and the air moves around us, washing over my face, bathing me in a strange warmth. The shadow of his wings flickers into existence for a moment and I am instantly taken back to the night we met. reliving that strange awe-inspiring moment before I found out Angels were a bunch of dicks!

The man's eyes widen slightly, but that's the only measure of his surprise. _He's a damn cool customer, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed._

He gives me an indolent sideways glance, "who's he?"

"Dean Winchester, Dean this is Daryl Dixon, and now that the introductions are over, I have something for you" the man tenses when Cas reaches into his coat and pulls out the knife. He looks at it for a moment and then offers it to Daryl with both hands, reverently.

"Your Grandfathers, now it goes to you, may you succeed where he failed... "

"Way to load on the guilt Cas, Ges." Cas glances across at me peevishly as if I had just ruined an epic historical moment.

"Dean Winchester eh, I met someone who knows you." His voice is gruff and uncultured yet he meets my eyes easily as an equal. "Meg, says she can give you info about some joker called Crowley"

I don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting that.

I gape, 'Meg?" I look to Cas but he's gone suddenly unreachable.

Sam hovers on the door-jam peering in cautiously "everything Ok in here?"

"Yea just dandy," I gripe back.

"I understand why you were wary of demons now," Cas said matter-of-factly.

I slap him on the back, "yea no shit Sherlock, look let's all put down the pointy things and just relax, it looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

I fix myself a coffee and sit down opposite the new guy, Daryl. he's grubby and grisly looking. He threw out the touch me and die vibe, wasn't sure whether to believe it though.

He catches me staring and narrows his eyes. "What the hell are ya looking at? ain't seen a real man afore." He's looking at me as if I'm a perve or something.

"Relax, you're not my type, I like em pretty," I reply quickly before I realise how dodgy it sounded._ Shit Dean, this guy is going to think you're a complete douche._

Sam steps forward_, good man he won't embarrass himself. _he offers his hand and Daryl leaves it hanging giving him a dubious look. "So whats your deal, you guys meant to be something other than window dressing?"

Sam clears his throat and pushes both hands deep into his pockets, "Uh, Dean and I are Hunters."

Cas stops pacing, and see's fit to join in the conversation. The Meg thing has probably gotten him all riled up.

Daryl's mouth twists slightly, "Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's rainin'?" He gestures to the book. "You folks tangle with the likes of these, you ken dolls look softer than an 80 year olds bosom."

"Yea, we hunt em, and Kill em." I add with a don't mess with us growl.

Daryl snorted and shook his head looking away dismissively. _Who the hell did this guy thing he was?_

"All this bravado is not getting us anywhere, everyone needs to be silent, I have something to say." Cas looks pissed as he rounds on Daryl.

"You have a job to do Daryl, it is as I suspected, Crowley is not in hell, there are demons still on earth. One of those demons is the same one who killed your grandmother."

Daryl looks back belligerently, "so what? I never knew her, only family I ever really had was Merle and he's..." The dude grinds his teeth. _he's gotta be dead_ I think. I try not to think of the times when I thought I had lost Sammy forever, Damn it I could not help but look across at my brother, he looking back at me as if he's thinking the same thing.

Cas fixes Daryl with his don't you dare disappoint me look. Something inside me shrinks away, Hell I had been looking down that expectation laden barrel before . Again I felt that bizarre kinship with this strange abrasive southerner. Daryl looks set to protest but Cas holds up a hand.

"You don't realise do you? How one action can adversely affect the generations that follow. Your grandfather lost the love of his life. Rather than exacting revenge on those responsable, he took all his pain out on what family he had left, and your father paid the price. He could have rid the world of a demon on the fast track for the crossroads. Instead he lost himself in the bottle. Your father didn't understand, all he knew was that his mother was dead, and his father had withdrawn and become a violent stranger. Your grandfather took his rage out on your father, he didn't mean to but his demon became the drink. Your father in turn took those harsh lessons and dealt you the same."

I gulped and looked at my feet, as I thought about my own reliance on the drink. I couldn't help thinking part of this speech was as much for my benefit as it was for Daryl's.

"He in turn inherited his fathers sins, his grandfathers curse. You grandfathers unfinished business is the reason why you have had such a hard life Daryl, It's not too late to set it all right.

"What for? So I'm cursed, guess what so is this whole damn world. There ain't nothing but walking stinking flesh bags around here Angel, some future that is?"

"We have a plan to fix it," he said, so confidently that even I believed him, Cas's skills clearly now included BS Artist.

I felt compelled to butt in, to be the voice of reason,"So let's see if I have this right Cas- you want mullet brigade reject here to take on the king of hell. All the while we are gonna be tangling with Zombies and vengeance obsessed Vamps" _I kinda felt sorry for the dude._

_"_I can handle myself," but there's a flicker of uncertainty in those stone cold eyes.

"Yea and I'm the queen of Sheba" I snap.

"Uhuh, that explains a lot."

I double take_, what the fuck._

"Not without preparations of course, Dean and Sam, you need to train him."

"What?" Sam exclaims.

There's no way in Hell..." Cas fixes me with a glare and reaches over pulling me by the collar of my shirt, "you will do this Dean."

I'm pulled up on my tippy toes and my shirt begins to rip, my protests stick in my throat. There was no way Cas was backing down, I had seen it before. He had a plan and Cas knows best. He needed us to back him up. This time instead of working with Crowley we were planning to gank him. I could be down with that I suppose. I push away and meet Daryl's eyes reluctantly, "okay fine, we'll show him the ropes and see what he's got." "But first I'm having my 4 hours..."

Balthazar pokes his head in the door, " Might I trouble you for a moment, we appear to have company."

* * *

_AN- sorry updates are so slow, and the chapters are epically long, and I have been focusing on my original works. __So Daryl has met the boys finally! I hope it was up to your expectations. let me know if you are particularly keen for anything in particular to happen, I will see if I can write it in. ;)_

_extra note- I don't want to spoil anything, but Deans thoughts on HOME in this chapter are immensely important. I usually don't write something unless I have a good reason for it, aside from the simple entertainment factor of course. _

_Random factoid-*Shinola= Shoe polish_

_Next up- Some Bella and Cas POV- some action, and a disturbing revelation. Plus the Metatron arc is about to begin. yay! I will try to make this a little more structured for now on to make it easier to follow. Honestly I am having a devil of a time keeping continuity straight in this thing. Please review if you can, positive or negative, I love hear your feedback. I appreciate all of you, thanks for reading xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Bella's POV**

I'm caught out in the open, completely unarmed. Stuck halfway between my truck and the house and walkers are stumbling out of the forest towards me.

_I'm not sure what to do?_

Just as my mind is screaming at me to move my butt, the boys swarm out of the house towards me. First and foremost is an unfamiliar man with mousey brown hair and a narrowed gaze. He strides out confidently raising his crossbow as he passes.

He hesitates before shooting, giving me a sharp look. "What were you doing out here by yourself girly? Are you thick, stupid or just plain dumb?" His voice laced with a southern tang. The crossbow twangs I flinch and the closest walker falls with a thud.

As I gape there helplessly a firm hand takes me by the shoulder. I meet Cas's worried blue eyes, there's a crease between his perfect eyebrows, "Step back we'll take care of this," he says. Something within me recoils against doing nothing while they fight.

Dean runs past drawing his gun.

"What are doing? The sound will bring more down on us?" The new guy yells. He yanks the machete from his belt, shoving it in Dean's direction. The Winchester snatches it off him with an answering glare before launching at the closest walker with a heavy swing.

I move backwards.

Cas strides ahead, twisting the head of a nearby walker as he passes with such force that the skin tears in its neck. My breath catches in my throat, shocked by the quietly assured brutality of it.

_I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing while they fight_. I see my chance and run to the truck. Hands trembling as I snatch the rifle from the seat. I frantically grope for the Bayonet in the glove compartment, Dean suggested I use it for close encounters to save ammo. I slip it on with a click. It was just an oversized screw driver, but it would do the job.

There's that familiar dragging sound behind me. I turn and thrust. The bayonet sinks into the walkers bloated gut. It's bony fingertips are reaching for me, flesh gone from the ends as if the creature had been scratching concrete. As I push forward as the bile rises in my throat. I Walk the Zombie backwards until it's unsteady shuffling feet catch on the uneven ground.

It falls.

The bayonet rips up through its midsection and out, dragging out stinking brown entrails. The stench made my eyes water. A dry gag cut off the guttural cry that rises within. Even though everything within me was reeling with shock I step forward and push the bayonet back in through the base of its chin with a crunch. Right to the hilt. Only then does it finally stop moving. I turn to the others brandishing my makeshift spear, The shaking subsides.

_Am I getting accustomed to the horror. What sort of person does that make me. Dean would say- A hunter._

One by one the walkers fall as the Daryl's arrows find their mark, until his quiver is finally empty. My heart bounds and blood rushes in my ears when he pulls out the knife.

My breath hitches as I wet my lips. A strange feeling crawls across my skin. Something inside me wanted that knife so desperately. I move closer, unable to help myself. Sam is retreating. His strong hand grips my shoulder. I turn to him unable to hide the irritation that bristles inside.

'You okay?" He asks, cautiously and deliberately. His words seem unnaturally slow to me. I nod dumbly, not trusting myself to speak, least my voice betray my true condition.

_It's the power. That's what I want. It's nothing else, nothing to do with emotions, just a raw thirst. I crave it, like I once craved love. What have I become? I long for it like I once longed for Edwards touch._

Sam keeps looking at me as if he's seen a ghost.

There's 5 walkers left, I'm drawn into the fray joining Dean and Daryl in the clean up work. This time I went for the head. My vision blurs and instinct takes over. I fall into a type of hypnotic frenzy. It's the only way I can do this. They may be hideous monsters now- but they used to be people.

Soon it's over. The two men look at each other and nod. Mutual respect passing between them. Daryl turns to me and a short laugh escapes him as he looks at me speculatively. " Not bad...for a girl."

Cas is by my side again and takes my arm drawing me away from them. He gives me an earnest look, "You should go inside." He's says it so gently but there is a hardness in those blue eyes. I'm reminded of those first few times we met. When he was hard and turning dark on the inside. when it was clear that he wasn't human. When he seemed so undefinable and unreachable.

I walk away overrun with turmoil and confusion. Trying to make sense of what is happening inside.

I hear Sam say, "Cas, we need to talk."

I hurry away.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

I watch Bella walk away before turning to Sam. The Younger brother's jaw is working, as if he's biting back unpleasant words.

Dean and Daryl walk past us. When they were out of direct earshot he finally spoke.

"Cas, I'm wondering about something. Do you have any idea how Bella may have gotten her powers?"

I pause, not because I know the answer, but because I suddenly realise what he is getting at. "No I don't, but...are you suggesting that, Bella is..."

"Do you think, she may be one of us... I mean like me?"

"How can you be so certain?"

He flipped his long hair back with a steady hand. "I'm not. It's just the way she looked back then, and the way she's been acting. It's like she's been awakened, Azazel said there were other generations. What I don't understand is that she seems too young. I was 21 when it happened."

" She's been in the presence of supernatural beings. That may have awakened the demonic power within her."

Sam looks grim, "Deans gonna freak out."

"No he's not, because we are not going to tell him."

"I can't keep it a secret, not something like this."

"Just for now", I reassure him, "We don't know that's the reason for her powers. Not for certain. There could be other contributing factors. Her genetic inheritance could be unique, marked by Nephilim kind, or a supernatural creature, even perhaps generated by witchcraft."

"Come on Cas, you know it is the most likely explanation." His large eyes are pleading with me, but I just can't believe it, not yet. What's more I don't really want too. Not after how I had viewed Sam in the past. A ticking time bomb waiting to go off and destroy the earth. That threat had thankfully passed. Now perhaps a new storm lurked upon the Horizon?

_Surely not_.

"Perhaps it was Azazel, we don't know Sam, and until we do , we don't need to needlessly burden the others." I try my best to convince him, but I'm also trying to convince myself.

His lips tighten into a thin line and eyes turning to flint. He is angry with me.

_He shouldn't be, he has kept his fair share of secrets before._

"Okay, but I'm going to keep my eye on her, and if it even starts to look like she is going to go...bad, like Ava. I'm going to take action."

I cock my head at him, puzzling over his words and wondering who this Ava was. He shuts down and I take the hint not to pry.

The conversation over for the time being, Sam walks away. I pause to take in my surroundings. The amber light was low and soft as evening began to coil over the day. When I return I find her sitting on the porch cleaning her weapon. There's a haunted look about her, and I want nothing more than to put a smile upon those soft lips, and see her brown eyes filled with joy. I reach down and touch the rifle. Instantly it's clean. The filthy rag drops from her limp fingers, and her shoulders shake. She is crying. I am unsure how to comfort her. I thought by cleaning the weapon she would feel some measure of relief. Her head is bowed, I take the weapon and place it to the side and pull her gently to a stand. She does not return my hug immediately, and I'm agonising over what this means.

"I needed to get it clean again," She says in a small soft voice as her arms creep around me. I reciprocate by pulling her more deeply into me, the short brown hair on her crown tickling my cheek. I close my eyes and breathe her in.

How could she be one of the special children? It was not possible, not when she drew me so. I pull back and look into her tear reddened eyes "why?". I brush my thumbs across her cheeks wiping away the glistening trails of her sorrow.

Then she says something that shakes me to my core, "I'm a bad person."

"Why would you say such a thing?" I ask earnestly, even though the bottom is suddenly dropping out of me. I was afraid I would start trembling.

_Something was wrong._

"Because it's true," She ground out, eyes blazing as they met mine. "I hate Daryl. I hate that he has the knife. I want to take it from him, and I'm scared I will do anything, absolutely anything to get it." Her voice trails to a whisper.

I dare not breathe, suddenly Sam fears seem to manifest before me. Her bitter confession repels me, it takes everything instinct I have not to move away.

"It will get better," I lie, as I gather her close once again, planting a kiss upon the top of her head. I can't bring myself to kiss her on the lips, not after hearing those words spill forth. I look up and see Dean standing there watching us. She seems reassured as she steps away.

I approach Dean, "Look after her." I growl.

"Where are you going?" he asks, his green eyes searching mine.

"Balthazar and I have to start the search."

He nods "Sam thinks Crowley might be a good start."

"I'm inclined to agree."

Dean's hand clamps down upon my shoulder, "be careful." He murmurs, giving me a sideways look. It becomes clear to me then, that despite our troubles in the past that we would always be like this. This kinship, it was as vital as breathing to me, and forged strong through the cosmic forces that had threatened this world. Sam Dean and I were like Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego, Friends caught in the fiery furnace together. I hoped that feeling wasn't just an illusion I had constructed to maintain some modicum of hope.

I resolved to reveal Sam's suspicions to Dean, as soon as I returned. Perhaps we will be able to discover the truth of the matter whilst tracking Crowley. I intended to find out one way or another. I needed to know for my own peace of mind, or rather... my doubt-ridden sanity.

Balthazar ambles out at my beckoning, it irritates me that he seems to take his sweet time about it. he casts an amused snort over his shoulder, back to where the others were gathering. "It's seems your great hero over there is some kind of red-neck"

"I don't understand, His neck isn't red." I know what he means. It's just my way of toying with him. He catches the hint of a smile that betrays me.

"Cas, you are making it very difficult for me to hate you."

"Good," I reply curtly, "now are you ready for this, Crowley may already suspect Angels are alive and well. He will be ready for the likes of us."

"As long as you're not going to let him use you, like a dog does a bitch, we will be just dandy. Onwards and upwards Castiel my old friend."

The smile doesn't reach his eyes. I wonder if he is still fearful of me, or perhaps there is another reason. Trust is a strange thing, it is brittle, and never quite fits back together in the same way once broken. Forever changed, and forever fragile. I had betrayed many, sooner or later it may be my turn.

Things never stayed the same. Allegiances, friendship, I knew from experience, too much experience. Maybe it's the same for love. I do not know that emotion fully yet, that elusive swell and bloom of chemicals that makes one fully lose himself to another. Perhaps I am on the cusp of it, yet I hold back. Bella has seated herself on the porch, a small tight smile emerges when she sees me looking. I nod and release a long steady breath.

I close my eyes and open communication to Balthazar. The metaphysical waves buzz between us, it soon comes apparent that we are alone on what Dean calls 'Angel radio'.

I begin my search, soaring towards the delicate curvature of the ever-distant horizon. My form free from it's bonds, converted to pure energy. I think of a place and I am there, scanning over the precious earth that lay spread beneath me. Looking for the taint that I knew lurked upon her jeweled surface.

_Just like Bella._

Balthazar pulls me from my thoughts.

"Castiel, I may have found our missing ingredient, but there's a fly in the ointment and I don't mean that bug Crowley."

I'm there instantly, standing outside a large house. I immediately see what he means, Crowley has visitors.

* * *

_AN. I am so sorry this took so long. I tried_ _to get this updated as soon as humanly possible. Sorry if it seems rushed. It's been such a busy month. A few of my short stories are getting published so have been focusing on getting them ship-shape before going to the editor. Plus a Novella is in the works. It's all busy, busy. I cherish each and every one of you, Those who review and my loyal followers. I'm just really glad you are along for the ride. Sorry this chapter is ALL SO SERIOUS! I promise I will try and inject some light humor next time :)._

_Just a little shout out now. Theres a great Supernatural OC fic called Presto by Cuckoo on a String. It's everything I love, seriously a great fic, check it out!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Daryl Dixon**

_The purity of the hunt. Hunter versus prey. I'm in my element, everything made sense here, simplicity. I have control over my destiny, the power of life and death at the command of my fingertips. I become nothing more than a shadow whispering between the trees, and when the time is right- I'll strike._

…Then Sam winchester stepped on a twig. Snap! The deers ears flickered back and forth before it bounded off with a parting flash of its tail.

He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry."

I took a moment to glare off into the woods before replying sourly, "No problem," shouldering the bow slowly. _It was time to get back anyhow_. "I suppose it's beans for supper again." I added with a reluctant smile.

The girl- Bella had complained about the beans hence why I was out here with stealthy Sam, hunting a nice venison dinner. I looked up through the canopy of cottonwood that cast the fluttering shadows on the forest floor, their colors taking on the warm fall glow. Not for long, soon they would fall, curl up and die. Left by mother nature to rot into dirt. I tried not to think about the fact that food might get scarce come winter time. I turned my thoughts from the rotting world to those still breathing.

That girl Bella was a strange one, hair like a boy, eyes deep brown and haunted some such.

She was back with the older brother. I respected him. Dean was bad-ass, he didn't just talk the talk, he had walked the walk with an impressive swagger in his step. Sam too. They had been fighting things meaner than black bears for much of their lives. First impressions aside it was almost as if I had found some folks that could be trusted.

"We should get back to the books anyway." Sam said with a sigh that trailed out suggesting he had other things on his mind.

I got the impression Sam likes his books. _Books were OK if you had nothing better to do, most of the time I had better things to do. Stuff like staying alive. Never thought reading books would actually help me with that survival principle. Live and learn, or rather- learn and live._

"So you guys know a lot about this supernatural stuff."

"You could say it's the family business."

"Damn and folks thought my home life was screwed to hell." I paused, words itching to scratch their way outta me. Instead I scratch the back of my head trying to figure out how to broach the next topic with some lesser known Dixon tact. "So you have any idea how this all happened then?" Sam gave me a questioning look like he doesn't know what I am talking about. "The walkers?" Making things gruffly clear for him.

He's looking off into the trees, then at his feet, anywhere but me. All shifty eyed. There's something he doesn't want to tell me. That gets my back up. "Spit it out before the words go bad boy." I growl, the words echoing my pa's. _He used to make me talk- then make me squawk_.

A nervous twitch travels down my face and I try and rub it away with my hand. I've never been fully able to master my emotions, _they crawl around on the surface bare and naked and then burst out making a monster out of me._

"Maybe Cas can explain it better."

"No offense, but the Angel ain't so good with the talking. I get the feeling he's a big secret keeper except when it suits him."_Unlike me the angel had a lead-thick lid down on his shit, and I suspected there was a whole lot of to keep a lid on._

Sam doesn't deny it, he looked at me, his eyes seemed to plead for a moment, silently. Then he started talking, and doesn't stop until we reached the edge of the woods near the cabin. Nothing could prepare me for that punchline when he delivered it.

"We closed the hell-gate network and now the damned are doomed to walk the earth."

_They did this? They killed Merle, they fucked the whole planet sideways, them and their shiny little Angel._

I couldn't suppress the rage that burst all bad and bitter inside. For so long I had been looking for someone to blame for all this. Now I had my scapegoats and I wasn't in the mood to listen to excuses. Seeing red I strode towards the cabin. I don't know what I'm going to do, maybe a whole lot of shouting, or punching, or glaring or shooting. I didn't know and I didn't care.

Sam yelled out but I'm beyond hearing.

First thing I notice is that the Angels have returned. Castiel was holding Dean up by the lapels of his shirt. The older brother's feet dangling a foot off the ground. There's obviously been a tussle and the Angel's in it for the win. Then… I saw her. The black magic woman looking on, her back to me, but she's unmistakable. Her gloating laugh sliced me like a knife. I ready my bow and take the shot.

**Deans Pov**

Why…why on earth was she wearing those?

I clear my throat and look away. The scenery out the window was boring in comparison. _Where was Cas?_ This would be a whole lot less awkward if he was here… _perhaps_! Actually it was hard to say, Cas didn't really do comfortable, agonizingly awkward was the Angel's niche most days. The others had been up at the crack of dawn, Sam left promising venison burgers tonight, reminding me how much I missed real food. My eyes drifted back to Bella's short shorts. _Damn it._ I try to think of someway I could subtly suggest that she change her clothes without sounding like a pig. _Put some clothes on you hussy_, weren't gonna cut it. A spaghetti strap singlet and boy-leg shorts weren't clothes, they were a premonition to a sexual harassment suite.

"You want a coffee?"

"Yea sure," I quickly refocused my gaze back to her face. _She's Cas's girl, and she's trouble, and she's like family. A bizarro, slightly incestuous family, but there you go._

She got the coffee and put it down in front of him.

"A peace offering, I haven't been very nice lately."

She's gone all sweet and talkative. _Shit!_ Instantly I feel like I'm walking on coals. _Don't set a foot wrong here Dean else you are gonna be burned_. I scrape my hand through my hair, then picked up the simmering peace offering, taking a hesitant sip at its dark nutty goodness

"Cheers, could do with a little extra flavor though." I joke, _It's a bad joke._

She looks at me, "seriously."

"Nah, course not." _I'm only partly serious._

"Dean?"

Something in her tone made me quake inside.

"Does Cas still …like me?"

_What the hell am I? Agony aun_t. "What? Um I'm not sure I'm the best one to talk about this."

"You're close to him. Do you know why he isn't… you know, interested in..."

"Aw shit" I floundered not sure what to say to that… _you son a bitch Cas, haven't ya even talked to the girl? _

"I'm really not the best guy for this. Why don't you talk to Sam about it. He's really into the… sharing your feelings crap."

She pursed her lips and looked into her coffee cup, "Sam's acting weird around me."

I nodded, "yea actually you and me both Bells…" Sam had been off since yesterday- all bunched up and untalkative. Something was going on inside that over-sized noodle of his and he wasn't sharing.

For people so god-damned keen on keeping secrets we were all pretty bad at it. Except Cas…

I shut the door on that chapter and shoved it back down the shitter with the rest of the bad doo doo of Christmas's past.

"Look I can't speak for Cas…Do you really want me to be honest here?" She gave me a dull nod, those brown eyes swimming in pre-emptive tears. "but yea, if I was Cas I would be wary of you Bells. You got some weird aura going on. One minute sexy kitten," I gesture awkwardly towards the shorts.

She bit her lip and went pink in a way that was illicitly endearing… _but I wasn't drawn in, I was made of stone. A rock. An immovable rock._

I continued my lecture,"You have this whole clumsy damsel in distress deal, then suddenly you go- gung-ho, Rambo style and gut yourself some zombies. You see where I am going with this right?"

"No, not really." She replied flatly, giving me a glare.

"Hey no complaints here, its good that you are pulling your pint-weight when it comes to the monster ganking. I can respect that, just like I can respect how good your ass looks in those shorts." I give her a half hearted shrug and a wink.

She looked mortified.

_Nice one Dean ol' boy!_

" But the object of the lesson is…who the hell are you? You have powers against vampires? Might have been nice to know that earlier, trust is key Bells. None of us are real good with the trust thing, we have been burnt crispy too many times. You have to expect a grumpy crunch-down when we find out about all those supposedly little things that you figured weren't so important. But they are! You know why? Because little things can grow into big things pretty damn quick! "

She broke down before me like a house of cards in a hurricane, messy and emotionally unpleasant.

"Aw Jes." I felt like a jerk. I loathed to ask but sort of felt I had to."Is there anything else? You know… that you think we should know?"

"I don't know how I feel about him any more…" She mumbled as her tears cascaded down and splattered next to her abandoned coffee.

_Oh crap, I didn't mean that!_ I couldn't help it. Girls, mixed with tears and a healthy dose of vulnerability drew me like a magnet. It was instinct. I stood and crossed over to her pulling her up into my arms. Any thoughts regarding my friend Cas falling by the wayside in favor for comforting a weeping woman.

She melted into me, all soft and warm and helpless. No resistance. Her head nesting beneath my chin. "It's OK, it's all gonna be OK. I rub her back and it's all perfectly innocent, until I plant a kiss on the top of her head. Not sure why I did it. But she looks up, her mouth parted in surprise. Those full pink lips suddenly looked so tempting, drawing me in. I started to gravitate towards them. _Poison buddy!_ I have Alice cooper lyrics screaming inside my head. Then the door swung open. I looked up into the storm that was Cas. I pushed myself away from Bella as if I had been burnt. The heat of shame flamed across my cheeks, my mouth flapped open but the words '_It's not what it looks like'_ refused to pass from my lips, the words abandoning me. Leaving me to my own devices. _Oh crap! _

Time to look innocent_, when have I ever looked innocent? Fuck._

_An: I must offer my sincere apologies, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated... time got away from me and writers block hammered me over the head and apparently put me in a literary coma for a few months on this one. I'm still writing it though, and have a the next few chapters in draft. Again sorry for any mistakes, I know my tenses shift round wildly from chapter to chapter. It's a bad habit I've become aware of in the last few months which sort of made me want to abandon this for shame, but I won't- I will keep going and hopefully get better at this writing thing. :) read and enjoy, feel free to review or send me a message, I really love hearing from you guys, whether it's fandom or writing related. :) By the way I'm looking at dabbling in a little StarTrek (reboot) FF- but will try to finish this one before I post anything new. :)  
_


End file.
